How The Stars Fall
by Campiongal
Summary: *COMPLETE!*Draco is trying hard now, and Is waiting for Trust from Hermione and Harry, meanwhile Ron is having his own struggle. As they look deeper into the return of Voldemort, they can't seem to find an end to their new troubles. DM/HG HP/? RW/PP GW/BZ
1. Moving In

How The Stars Fall By: CG Date: 2/12/03 Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I sure do indulge in creating more for it!  
  
Hermione strolled down the length of the winding road, leading up to the large oak doors, leading into the entrance hall. Signing, she took out the note she had been mailed by her professor." It read as such:  
  
Ms. Granger,  
  
We will be so pleased to have you in our presence this summer. So glad that you will also be considering being a prefect this coming term, and we hope only the best for you. Someone will meet you at the Entrance Hall on the evening of June the 4rth. We expect you will have brought all your necessary living essential, as well as money for anything you will need more of during the course of the summer.  
  
Warm Wishes,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
She had thought about just staying home, but, because of the divorce her parents had only recently decided to tell her they had filed, she found it best to just go away for the summer.  
  
When she had first come to this conclusion, she had at first thought staying with Ron could work, but with the relationship continuously growing between them, she felt the need for a bit more space through this summer. Then there was the option of the Dursley's. That had only taken her two second to decide upon not going there, she thought Harry's un-family would only lash out more at him, and because of her mistakes.  
  
Truth to be told, however, Hermione didn't look capable of mistakes. Her tall slim figure, brown waves etching around her, the small summer dress that blew around her knees, and the smart and sensible look she held, made her seem older, though she would only be entering her sixth year.  
  
Hermione's head shot up, just then, to see the doors swing open, only to reveal, Professor McGonagall. This was really no shock to her. She knew that many of the teachers stayed over the summer, to help out with the students that were housed there, which was usually only a small amount, meaning all the more trouble was caused.  
  
"Ms. Granger? Are you just going to enter now, or should I fetch a few of the young men to carry you to your room?"  
  
Hermione was jolted from her distant recollection of the events back home. She only nodded her head, levitated her trunk forward, and sauntered inside.  
  
============*===========  
  
Professor McGonagall lead Hermione to a small chamber, in a tower she had never known existed. She supposed it was concealed during the school term, but, it would seem to her that she and Hon, and Harry still would have found it by now. The tower was decorated in silver and white, with the different students rooms, left to be decorated in their chosen colors. "Hermione, I would like you to remember that while you are here on a sort of, er, retreat, you must remain as composed and collected as you have always demonstrated during your school term. And truthfully, I don't think I even need to warn such a bright young lady, but it is a requirement." Professor McGonagall smiled and handed her a small book.  
  
"Thank you professor. You know your opinion has always meant a great deal to me. And, may I ask, what is this book?" Hermione had always tried to show Professor McGonagall her up-most respect. After all, she had saved Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and awful many house points and detentions their first year, and it only made sense to repeatedly give thanks.  
  
"Ah, yes. Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to give it to you. It's a small book of tips he give to his favorite preficts, I would go over them if I were you, just incase you decide to take us up on that offer." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Hermione didn't think it polite to mention the curls hanging from her normally tight bun. But it wasn't like it mattered, it looked nice that way. She continued thinking about the offer that had been made to her. She would be able to share a room with only three other girls, prefects, and have access to a larger, nicer bathroom.  
  
On the other hand, she already had so much she needed to be doing, and it was unclear how many classes she would be taking, there had been so many options, she knew even with her skill, she wouldn't be able to deal with them all.  
  
Her thoughts continued as she organized the clothing and accessories she had brought with her into, and onto the large dresser, and into the bathroom. She decided on an ocean theme for the room. The walls were turned a pale blue, the bed a smooth teal, with complimenting sandy and blue colored pillows. The curtains on the windows and around the bed were a sunny yellow, and the bathroom was set to match.  
  
She was soon tired from her journey, and decided it would be best to change, and get into bed. She grabbed a yellow nightie from the dresser, and slipped it on. She though about visiting a few of the other unknown residents, but she figured that would wait until the morning, and she soon drifted into sleep.  
  
=============*===========  
  
Memories washed through Hermione's head that night. Dreams of her parents, fighting, yelling. Their sadness, anger, and confusion overwhelming her and everything she did. Her father was yelling, her mother was crying, and there she sat in the middle of it all, unable to wake from this dream, that at her home, was reality. =============*===========  
  
Draco Malfoy had heard the news of another resident joining them for the summer. He thought maybe this would make the summer at least a little less boring, at least for some time, before it again became the dull and dreary prison that to him it seemed to be.  
  
' I hate this!' He thought sourly, 'I hate my father, I hate my mother, and I only want to get out of school. The sooner I'm out the better. Then I can disappear forever! Away from everything! I won't have to join my father, I can live in a wizards tent on the beach, and only emerge for groceries!'  
  
Arms slipping around him made him snap from his perfect dream world, and into reality where Pansy Parkinson, the girl his parents loved, and the only one he despised, stuck her pointy nose up to his.  
  
"Morning pickle-juice!" Pansy's shrill voice howled in delight at his mock- happy expression. "I was hoping you would awake soon! It seems we have another lady in our midst. a Gryffindor!" Pansy hissed with venom.  
  
Draco swooped around, managing to shake pansy off into a pile on the ground as he did so. "Pansy. I have no interest whatsoever in you, your silly games, or any new arrivals. I also have no intention on prying in on their lives, I already have a certain trio I can do that with during the school semester, you see."  
  
Pansy looked only too smug with his judgment. "Ok, Dracy, but just let me tell you this: When I break Hermione Granger before you even get the chance, you'll be the one who's lower than me in Voldemort's business, now won't that make your family feel stupid eh?" She slowed the last part of this, for a better and longer reaction from Draco.  
  
"Pansy.? Are you telling me that Ms. Granger is here? Within my very grasp?"  
  
"That would be precisely what I'm telling you."  
  
"Pansy, you know what this means. Fetch Crabe and Goyle, they might be of some use to me now." Pansy nodded and made her way down the stairs.  
  
'Well, well, well, turns out that this summer there might be a little fun involved after all. This at least can distract me from my irrational father. Maybe if I can hand him a mud blood to sacrifice, I'll be able to escape being a death eater once and for all.'  
  
And with that Draco Malfoy began his plan, to escape his family, rid himself of an enemy, and maybe, rid himself of pansy, too.  
  
Thanks for reading, I'll try and get you guys another few chapters by tomorrow! I would really appreciate hearing any reviews you have for me! Luv, CG 


	2. Meeting

How The Stars Fall Chapter 2: Meeting Campiongal 2-12-03 =========*=========  
  
Hermione strode down the tower, searching for a friendly face, or at least a familiar one. She had only set herself up for disapointment, because the only ace she seemed to find, was that of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mud blood," A hissing snarl cam out of the young mans sneering mouth, "I hope you have realized you are not the most welcome here?" But Malfoy knew this wasn't the entire truth. He wanted her there.  
  
"Malfoy! If you're intending to try and rouse some spot of trouble out of me, your quite rash to do so. I don't intend on having any such encounters with you this summer." Hermione crossed her arms against her chest. She didn't think Draco would give up this easy. She was right.  
  
"Granger, let me tell you something. Two thirds of this summer sanitarium are slytherins. The other third is divided between two Ravenclaws, and two Hufflepuff. Where you belong, well, I don't think you do, so you had better be watching your back." Malfoy sneered again. The look on her face was priceless.  
  
"Malfoy, I have better things to do than let you analize the ratio of students to me. I hope we don't meet again. And if we do, remember to bring your wand." Hermiones last statement seemed to have a suprising amount of effect on Draco, who, it had seemed, must have accidentally left his wand behind.  
  
"Good Day Mud Blood." Draco turned on his heel, and was gone.  
  
Hermione couldn't figure it out. Why was he so mean? It couldn't be simply Slytherin influence. She knew many fine young ladies in that house. Odessa, a new student the previous year, was a very kind young woman, and she was in Slytherin, but had managed to stay friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, without being removed from the Slytherin circle. They all seemed to like her just fine.  
  
She decided it would probably be best just to go back to her room to sleep. But in her room, something very different awaited her.  
  
============*============  
  
Draco silently strode back down the hall. 'Your and idiot, Draco!' he thought to himself. 'Leaving your best, and most powerful wand behind, unattended, in a tower filled with more than just other Slytherins! It was miserable! '  
  
Draco stepped in to his all black and silver room. The only ligh was from the many bewitched candles hanging overhead. His windows were blacked out by a thick set of drapes, drawn up by his father, when he had been dropped off.  
  
'I only wish he didn't know where I was. It's not right. I don't want to be a death eater. I'm not that horrible of a person, even if I can act like I am, I'm not. I just wish someone else would hurry up and realize it so I can get out of my family, now!'  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted again, by the beating of large wings at the window. There sat a large, dark, eerie looking owl, with a scroll engrasped in it's long, uncut tallions. This was what a bird of prey was really about.  
  
"Right then, Esoct. What oh-so-un-joyful news do you bring from my oh- so-un-happy family?" Malfoy reached the window, the scroll frorced into his hands, and without any nourishment, pay, or rest, the bird took off. Soaring throught the sky. "What a possessed bird." Malfoy shook his head, covered up the window, and looked down at the parchment. Now he was afraid. This was no ordinary letter. It had been sealed. With the Dark Mark.  
  
===========*==========  
  
"Pansy Parkinson! What the bugger are you doing in my room?" Hermione snapped. This was infuriationg. Why in Gods name would anyone want to explore her room, especially a slytherin. And the it hit her. Sabotage. "Parkinson! Out of my room.Now! I've had enough trouble today from your little boy toy, and I'm about to have it with you! I'm spelling a lock on this door this second!"  
  
Pansy was a little startled. First, she hadn't expected to get caught, and next, she haddn't planned on seeing hermione until she had found her weakness. "Well, well, well. If it isn't everyone's favorite mud blood? Whatever could have brought you to hogwarts this summer term?"  
  
"Pansy, if it were anything that involved you, don't you think you would know! Now, leave, if you don't want this reported to Dumbledore immediately!" Hermione had just about had it with all these slytherins.  
  
"Fine, Granger, I'll leave, but by my own will not yours." And with that, pansy dropped everything she was carrying, and slipped out the door.  
  
"I suppose that leaves me to spell the door now."  
  
But then, another unexpected visitor arrived.  
  
===========*==========  
  
Draco held his breath. and opened the letter. A faint image of Voldemort and His Fathers heads appeared. They seemed to be in a heated conversation, until they saw the face of Draco.  
  
"Son. Voldemort has received word that the mud blood is at the school. With Albus there, it will be very hard to get to her. However. If you were to bring her to us." Lucious Malfoy's face was that of an eveil overlord. Harsh, and uncaring. With the same cold, stone grey eyes his son possessed.  
  
"Draco. You must bring the girl to us. Certainly it won't be that hard to make her fall in love with you.?"  
  
"No, sir," Draco thought drearily, "It will be nothing at all."  
  
=============*==============  
  
I really hope you guys liked that chapter, I'll hopefully add another two- three chapters today! -CG 


	3. Surprises

How The Stars Fall Chapter 3: Suprises Campiongal 2-12-03 ==========*==========  
  
Hermione was about to release the locking spell upon her door, allowing only her to enter, when someone burst through it. "Ron! Ginny!" Hermione cried in delight! " I'm so happy your both here! Where did you come from? How long are you here? Did you bring Harry? How is-" But Hermione was cut off by Ron's arms around her.  
  
"Hermione, slow down, I promise plenty of Q&A time later!" Ron's head rested gently on top of hers, and her head was laid gently against his chest. "My dad had some ministry work to discuss with Dumbledore, and when you told us you would be here, we thought it would be the perfect opportunity to come by and see you!"  
  
Hermione was blushing. She thanked heaven no one could see it. Ron had become quite the young gentleman. Very popular, he was funny, had been making fairly decent grades, and being one of the new beaters on the team helped him get the strong built figure he now possessed. But Ron was blushing too. Hermione was possibly the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, and it was well known that many guys were at all times seeking after her. But Harry and Ron had been able to sort most of this out. Harry, rapidly approaching six feet, was still the schools favorite seeker, and now Quidditch captain.  
  
"'Mione!" Ginny rushed in to the hug, forming now what looked like a swirl of red and brown. Ginny's hair had grown out quite a bit over the years, and just at the end it seemed to fall into the perfect amount of curl. She, too, was very beautiful. "We are so glad dad let us come! Can I stay in your room? Harry gave us a letter for you! Says he'll be writing a bunch! Dad says I might be able to stay a whole week! Ron might too! And now that-" another interruption came from ron.  
  
Letting his arms loose he looked down at the two most important women in his life. Since his mothers murder the year before, he couldn't imagine what life would be without Ginny to preserve their mum's good spirit. Ginny was so perfect to him. He could only expect the best from her, especially since her joining of the quidditch team last year. And then there was Hermione. Hermione. Another one of the girls he loved. She was smart, funny, kind to everyone. He didn't see any fault in her.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny! We have all afternoon to talk, so lets do that." He opened the door to go down to a lounge area, but who they found in the doorway, was another surprise.  
  
"Draco, Malfoy! What are you doing coming anywhere near 'Moines room!?" Ron was mad. More than mad. If this bloody bastard laid a finger on Hermione, he would be 'forced' to get violent.  
  
"Ronald Weasley? What? Thrown out of your home, and had to come live here?" Draco was peeved enough. Now he had to seduce Hermione to rid himself of being a death eater. What could be worse. Oh, right, this red headed dunder-head gets thrown in the mix. "I don't suppose Granger he will be staying with you? If you make as much noise as you do when you talk I'll be up all Night!"  
  
This was Ginny's cue for action. She puched him good and hard twice in the stomach and once in the eye. "If you ever talk about Hermione or my brother that way again, I'll have a dragon whip shipped over here express, and I have good mind to use it!" Ginny Weasley was every bit her mother as she said this. Ron was proud. He then assisted his sister in pushing him out the door.  
  
===========*===========  
  
"Mr. Weasley. I would ask you if you wanted a drink. But you won't. And I'd offer you a seat. But you won't take it. Though I really wish you would. This meeting could get rather long and tiring, the way I go on about things." Dumbledore walked the length of a long table in an meeting room, just above his office. Minerva was present as well. As was the always faithful Faux. "Mr. Weasley. I suppose the Ministry sent you because they know you to be faithful, and true to our work. I also suppose the minister didn't come himself because of the ever-present danger, subject newly to his family."  
  
Mr. Weasly could only nod, and take five thick scrolls out of his back, and hand them to Dumbledore. "I'd really like to keep my two student- childeren here, sir. But I do not know if I can afford it, since, last years." he choked, but managed to continue, " death in the family, I do not know Ho I can pay for it. But I'd also like them to get Jobs, they are, after all, of working age." Mr. Weasley trailed off. Thinking of his children here, alone, and without him. Working. He didn't know if he or they would survive this year in this world. It all only seemed too much.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to read these thoughts. "Mr. Weasley. I know you are indeed a very busy man, at the ministry, but, We were hoping to add in another class this year. Muggle Artifact Studies, and, perhaps if you like, in being the teacher, we would be able to pay you a reasonable wage, and house, school, and feed your family, for free, because you would be an administrator. And of course because you would only be teaching one class, there would be time for you to do ministry work on the side. You could start in about a month. That would give you enough time to get your affairs in order, would it not?" Dumbledore knew it would come to this eventually. Housing the Weasley's was inevitable, at least, until they came upon more money, and this could help them out, substancially.  
  
Mr. Weasly was shocked, delighted, happy, nauseous, and anxious, all at once. The look on his face, Minerva would never forget, and remember not to recall. "Albus. I would be most honored to work here, and, I will take the children home immediately, to start packing, selling, and, start a lesson plan!" He had never been so excited in his whole life, but then he remembered what was contained in the papers he brought to albus, and a dark cloud loomed over him again.  
  
===========*===========  
  
After the event with malfoy, the group decided it best to just stay in Hermione's room. After all, no doubt Pansy would be upon them within minuets, griping, whining, scrstching, and being every bit annoying as possible, for what pain Ginny had inflicted upon the oh-so-precious Draco.  
  
Hermione was laying down on her stomach, next to Ron and Ginny, both on their backs. She kicked her feet up in the air as they told her of the summer adventures they were having, and how the twins had left them plenty of things to do. Fred and George were off visiting Charley in Romania, who had just discovered a new was to fire steel.  
  
Ron rolled over onto his stomach, and into Hermione, who giggled as she rolled onto her back, then flipped herself over again. They found themselves very near each other this way, and it was only slightly uncomfortable. They continued to just stare at each-other for the moment, until Ron's lips rested softly against hers.  
  
Hermione was the first to pull away, due to the giggles she could hear coming from Ginny. Ron's arm was around her now. And she couldn't believe what had just happened. Ron had Kissed her! Ron kissed her. That had a nice ring to it.  
  
Ron was only slightly peeved with his now evil-laughing little sister. He knew he shouldn't have tried anything while she was around.  
  
"'Moine.I." He was completely lost for words. But not for long.  
  
Mr. Weasly practically broke down Hermione's still un-spelled door. He looked at Ginny, then Ron, Then Hermione. Relised they were all on one bed. And his son had his arm around a girl. Then He became only more confused, angry, excited, sad, and happy. It was a controversy in his mind.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing just breaking and entering?"  
  
"We have to leave this very instant. You can write Hermione. Hello, and good day Hermione. later. We need to be off. You'll be back at the school in one month. I'll be a teacher. Your, still a student. Yes, Still work for the ministry, you'll both get jobs, it will be fantastic. Give 'Moine her letter and lets be off. Now!" And with that said Mr. Weasley was off, and down to his borrowed set of broomsticks, set awaiting him at the entrance to Hogwarts.  
  
Mr. Weasley had said everything so fast. Ron wasn't sure he had heard half of everything his father said. But one thing was for sure. They were leaving. They would be back. Move out. He reached in his pocket and withdrew three neatly tied letter, and gave them to a brightly blushing Hermione. "These are all from Harry. He said He would appreciate you writing back, but He can't promise any returns, as all letters can't go with Hedwig, but will have to be sent back with your mail owl." Ron paused to look at her. Then grabbed his backpack, and instructed his sister to do the same. They might be flying well into the night.  
  
"Goodbye Hermoine. We will be sure to write as soon as we are home, I'm sure father has more to tell us, which means more to tell you." Ginny gave who she though to be a big sister, Hermione, a hug, turned, and walked away. Small tears dangling from her cheeks. She really had wanted to stay. Ron's tears were for the same. Now that he was so close to being with the girl, no, woman, he loved, he was being stolen away again. But he knew he would be back soon enough. He kissed Hermoine's forehead, and then he too left.  
  
This left a shakey, sullen, Hermoine to herself. With a broken door to be repaired, rehinged, and spelled. But her own tears,were for her loss of love. That feeling she so rarely had felt, had been given for an instant between her and Ron, and like with her parents it was stolen away. Again.  
  
========*========  
  
Is anybody crying yet? I sure hope not! There will be at least two more chapters by late evening, and keep in mind this is a Draco/Hermione romance fic. With twists of adventure and action. I have this all planned out, if you would like to know. There will be three books. This is (duh) The first, called "How The Stars Fall" (again, duh!) and next will be "When Stars Collide". How The Stars Fall will take place during the summer, and When Stars Collide is facing the school Year beyond it. The third book, I can't say where or when it takes place because, that would lead to spoilers. I hope to have this first book done at least fairly soon. If I keep updating at least once a day, then probably by the end of February. And all days except Sat. I can promise an update. You see, I'm on break from Boarding school this week, so I will get a majority of the Book done while I'm here, then I will use my laptop up at school to write some longer chapters everyday and put them up once every evening. Now I have rambled enough! On with the story!  
  
-CG 


	4. Holes in The Plan

How The Stars Fall Chapter 4: Holes In The Plan Campiongal 2-12-03  
  
==========*==========  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at the set of scrolls he had been given. After insisting Minerva and Mr. Weasly attend to other business, he sat down in his study, and began to read. He knew Voldemort would rise again. No doubt, with eyes set on the school. But this, this stated not only would there be death-eaters, trolls, and armies of others. There would be things of old. The re-birthing of what had been sealed. Things like those that had been in the chamber of secrets. Dragons with more than just flight and Fire. There would be beasts. And, in all this Albus Dumbledore knew there could be only one other person to help him in this fight. This person, he knew needed training, needed spells, hexes, and the like. And it was only in the scrolls they would learn how to beat this rage of armies. And that's when Albus Realised:  
  
It was time to bring Harry Potter back to Hogwarts  
  
================*===============  
  
Ronald Weasley was worried. He had only a month to help the family get their affair in order before he was back to reside in Hogwarts. As a staff family. With real respect. He couldn't wait. But that was not all. He had to get back soo because he knew that Malfoy was up to something. And no matter how stron Hermione was. Noting would be able to overcome the dark arts, the malfoy knew.  
  
And so Ron packed, and sorted, and labled, and the sort. He couldn't stand one more moment, when he knew the instant he got back. He could be with her. Hopefully, as more than a close friend.  
  
==============*===============  
  
"Ahhggg!" Hermione let out a grunt and sat down on the floor again. She couldn't stop thinking. But no, she wasn't thinking of ron. She was thinking of Malfoy. If Malfoy was ok. If he was hurt! Why did she have to think of him! She wished for once in her life her stupid brain would stop thinking. But she needed it to think too, and concentrate on the charm she was working on locking up the door. She reached out, again, for her wand. This time it would work.  
  
=============*================  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle. Now, Pansy will be leading you on this assignment, just so you don't screw it up-" Draco's briefing was interrupted by a giggle from a now blushing Pansy. Apparently she thought that was a compliment to her actually non-existant intelligence. "As I was saying. You will need to find out all you can about Her- I mean, Granger. In order to do my work, I must have these essential facts. And you will get them for me. Understood?" The three groupies nodded, as they were handed sheets of paper, instructions printed out in step-following format.  
  
Draco nodded, and the three stepped out of the room. 'Hmph.' Thought Draco. 'It's as if I have them wrapped around my finger. I suppose I can see where Voldie and my dad like it. Not like it's so horrible having people take your orders and do as you say. But then again. at the sacrifice of others. is it really all that great?'  
  
And that's when Draco heard the scream from above.  
  
==============*================  
  
Lissa Gabblin had been strolling down the passage of some part of the still unfamiliar tower when she first felt the itch at her leg. She scratched, and then she realized it was more than an itch. The young Ravenclaw girl stared down at the now gaping cut in her thigh. Her eyes widened as it grew steadily longer, and slowly wider. Then it hit her she should yell for help, which to her, was a scream, she had rehearsed in many plays.  
  
That's when she realized. how was anyone to find her? She didn't even know what part of this tower she was in! How were they to? And now her screams returned, not just from fear, but now pain.  
  
=================*=================  
  
Draco Malfoy was scared. He hadn't heard a scream like that since the Death-Eater raids the year before. 'Bloody Murderers,' He thought bitterly to himself. He ran out his door, forgetting his robe (now only in his boxers and wife-beater.) Climbing the stairs to the next level he found only emty rooms, every one, it seemed, was vacant. Except one. Hermione too, had heard the sceam.  
  
================*==============  
  
Hermione too, carelessly forgot to cover herself with a robe, dressed in only her yellow nightie, with matching hair ribbon. (at least she had been able to conjure herself something that evening.) She raced down the stairs. And that's when it hit her. Or should I say he.  
  
===============*===============  
  
Hermione Granger And Draco Malfoy collided into each other at enormous speed, falling together in a heap of tangled arms in legs, onto a short landing.  
  
Each respectively realizing who they were jumbled with, jumped up.glaring at one another, both about to make comments on whose fault it was and to watch where they were going and such, another scream pierced their ears. Turning to each other, knowing what they had to do, they began to search.  
  
"It sounds like its up, or maybe down, but it has to be one of these two levels Draco, you can't hear it past them!"  
  
"I know, I cleared all the rooms, no one is there, it has to be somewhere else, do you know of any of the secret places they could be Hermione?"  
  
In the midst of solving the problem, the two were a sight. The two almost looked content about working with each-other on such a project.  
  
"Draco! I think it's in-between! She's not above, not below! She must be in-between! The whole school was built with strange heights, I never noticed before, but there is quite a bit of room for extra levels between the ones we use!"  
  
Draco looked or a moment, fully realizing her brilliance, grabbed her wrist, and led her up the stairs to the second floor they could hear it from. "Ok, Help me, both out wands, we should be able to strip up a few floor boards and work out a way through!"  
  
Withing minuets the pair had made a substantial hole in the floor, leading to a well lit corridor in the middle of the floors. "Draco, would you like to go first, or shall I?" Hermione was scared. What if something was down there, something they were unprepared to face?  
  
"Yes, I suppose I should." And with that, Draco slipped through the hole.  
  
=============*============  
  
Yes, I know very short chapter, but it brings on the suspense, don't you think? I'll be adding at least one more tonight, maybe two chapters if I can. I don't know how late I want to be up, you know? But I can promise at least one, with maybe a little Draco/Hermione Shipiness! Eh, eh, eh? Plus, it will be longer! Ttyl! PS Thanks so much to all the reviewers, you guys are the best in the world, what would I ever do without your support! 


	5. The Figure

How The Stars Fall Chapter 5: The Figure Campiongal 2-12-03  
  
==========*==========  
  
Draco surveyed the scene around him. Noting was out of order in the typical round stone room except one thing. The girl lying in the middle.  
  
Hermione's face peered down into the room "Draco, should I come down? Are you ok!?" She then realized she had called him by his first name. Something she had never done before. Never. But she liked it. The smile on his face made her think that he seemed to also.  
  
"'Moine, get a rope or a ladder as fast as you can, we need to get her to madam Pomfrey as soon as we can!" And with that Draco headed to get the injured young lady.  
  
===========*===========  
  
Hermione raced to her bedroom, opening a dresser drawr she saw the hiking kit her father had given her for her survival themed birthday years ago. ' I only hope this will work. running from the room, she absent- mindedly forgot to shut her door.  
  
Reaching the hole, she tossed the knotted rope inside.  
  
==========*===========  
  
Draco reached Lissa. It appeared as though someone had sliced up her entire leg, and the blood loss was massive, but at least she was still breathing. That he could certainly be thankful for that much.  
  
Seeing the rope dropped by Hermione, He slid his arms beneath her, lifted her up, and carried her over to the rope. Now the question was. How would they get her up the rope? Hermione looked flustered. She hadn't prepared for any such thing, but she supposed, she would have to use the only thing she knew how. Magic. Levitation.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermoine stated this with a smooth clear voice, aiming her wand at the heart of Lissa. Lissa began to rise very slowly. Her body was nearly to the hole, when Draco realized she wouldn't fit. Beginning to climb the rope Draco reached the top, guiding Lissa with his hand above him, gently pushing her through.  
  
Hermione was becoming quite impressed with this young gentleman. It seemed Draco was more than what he seemed. Releasing Lissa to the ground, she re-sprung into action. Letting her hand slide into Draco's was all to easy. It seemed there was almost a perfect fit made for just them. Pulling him through, she finally took a really glance over him. His wife-beater was tight around his very fit muscles. His boxers revealed his leg enough to see he definitely worked out, and his face, Hermione had never seen him look like that, concern, grief, and joy spread across his features. His hair was soft, bleach-blond, long arount his ears, down from their normal spikes. It was a sight.  
  
Hermione wasn't the only one noticing things. For the first time Draco really looked at hermione. Her long hair was tied up into a ribbon, soft waves of brown splashing around her back, the nightie, too, showed more of her womanly figure. Draco had never really though about her before, but now he most certainly did.  
  
"Hermione. we had better take this girl to madam Pomfrey straight away, the loss of blood is fairly immense, and I couldn't bear it if." Draco stopped, picked up lissa, and led the way down the stairs.  
  
==========*==========  
  
Hermione rapped at the door at the very bottom level of the tower. Madam Pomfrey's office and housing had been moved there for the summer, for easier access to the students residing there. "Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey! Please will you wake up? I said wake up! WAKE U." The door swung open to reveal the very tired medi-witch. "Please. Madam Pomfrey, this girl, Draco and I. We found her in a tunnel and she's hurt very gravely and we." Cut off again, Hermione was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Yes yes, move along, into the Station!" Madam Pomfrey shuffled into the newly renovated mini-station hospital, with only four beds. Draco strode over and laid Lissa down on one. He pulled a chair up behind him, sat, and cupped her hand in his.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had already started to heal the wound. It seemed very deep. "Hermione.?" The medi-witch glance her way, "Will you please retrive Lissa's file from over there for me, in that cabinet?.goo girl, now bring it here." Hermione gladly did what she was asked, and watched as the woman found what she had been searching for. "Kids, what blood types are you?"  
  
Hermione was only a little puzzled at first, then blurted out that she was O positive. It turned out that Draco was the same as Lissa. O negative. Draco scrubbed his arm, with a disinfectants, and drew his own blood with a large syrenge. It looked incredibly painful, Hermione wasn't even sure she could have handled it. He seemed to know how this certain procedure went along.  
  
"Draco," Hermione watched in awe, "How did you learn to do that?"  
  
"My little sister. Endice, she had a type of disease. We had to be able to give her blood whenever she needed it, but all the blood we gave her couldn't even help. She died a couple years back. Never even had time to ebjoy life. Figure If I do well enough in mine, I can make up for what she wasn't able to do." He slid the needle back out of his arm, and handed it to madam Pomfrey. It would only be the first of several he would give that night.  
  
=========*=========  
  
"Draco, Draco, please wake up." Hermoine bent over the stiil, sleeping figure of the oy lying on the bed. His eyes fluttered open, and he raised his hand tho touch her face, and she took his hand in her own. "Madam Pomfrey is gone, said she would check up on Lissa in about an hour, she's going to be fine. thanks you and what you did."  
  
"Hermoine, are you ok?" Draco was shocked. They were talking, they were touching, they were caring for one another. But he knew this was only too go to last. Looking past Hermione, in the doorway he could see a figure.  
  
The figure of Harry Potter.  
  
===========*===========  
  
Ok. That chapter was shorter than I had expected, but I started talking to an old friend, and couldn't type at the same time, so I put it off until now. Well, it's 12:53 am and I am beat. I hope you guys can view all the chapters, I've had some trouble with that lately. Anyway! Ciao!~CG 


	6. A Song For The Stars

How The Stars Fall Chapter 6: A Song For The Stars Campiongal 2-13-03  
  
disclaimer: Again, Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, I'd have Draco chained in my bathtub. And the sounds of Good Charlotte, Michelle branch, and No Doubt and too, sadly, not mine. =============*================  
  
Quick Note: If anyone wants to know the time frame: Hermione came to the school on the 4rth of June (Happy b-day Navy Converse!) Then it is Tuesday the 5th. That evening/ into the morning of the sixth, Draco and Hermione save Lissa. (like the ending of Laurissa, it's not Lisa. It's liss-a.) In this chapter it says Harry and Hermione hang out the rest of the week. That means until Sunday, June 10th. So, the main part of this chapter (hint: parts with Draco/Hermione) Happen on the 10nth of June. That Sunday.  
  
This also means, if you wanted to know. That since Ron visited on the day of the 5th, he and his family are scheduled to return on the 5th of July. (PS. I rarely go on a schedule ( )  
  
================*================  
  
Hermione looked in to the shocked eyes of Draco. She was herself quite shocked. The night had been quite eventful, and she was surprised they had talked, and now, she was holding his blood drained hand. After giving over fifteen syringes of blood, he had passed out. He was strong, and would overcome the loss, and thanks to that loss, Lissa would live. If only she would wake up. they could know what happened. What could have happened?  
  
Just then she hear the voice behind her. "Hermione! What are you doing holding the hand of that filthy death-eater!" Harry was furious. First Ron tells him about his kiss with her, then he sees 'Moine flaunting over possibly the most hated person at Hogwarts. What next. He shouldn't have asked.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Hermione jumped up to face him, "You are being incredibly rude to someone who just saved another's life. Good, or bad, every one is human and should be shown a little compassion! I could have been the one being slice-and-dice this evening, and I truly believe he still would have helped me. I see him as more than just a Slytherin, now, after tonight's events, and respect him at least a little bit for it. After what he did for Lissa, I think we should all try and be a little Grateful!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry Walked to Hermione, and she walked to him, and to Draco's continuous shock. They embraced.  
  
"Hermione, it's so good to see you. Since Ron told me about your family. er. issues, I've meant to call. I'm sorry for being. rash, but. Ron told me that you. and him. and now Draco. I suppose I'm just very confused. That's all." He hugged her deeper.  
  
"Harry, I read your letters, and I'm glad to see your having your own space now. That's good to hear. And, I'm sorry about getting all defensive, it's just. I'm a girl, It's three in the morning, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I haven't had a chance to do a third set of notes for our new Spells Book. It's all very frustrating. Especially that last bit." They both laughed as they pulled apart.  
  
This is when Harry turned to Draco. " I'm sorry." Now Draco was sure he was delusional. "I shouldn't have yelled at either of you. Hermione, it appears, was only trying to be kind. and. Thanks for helping Lissa. She's a sweet girl, and deserves the best." both Draco and Hermione noticed the loving glance he shot in Lissa's direction. "Now. After hearing Hermione's complaints, I think it's the best Idea to fetch us all some food."  
  
As Harry trod away, Hermione followed. what was he her for anyways?  
  
===========*==========  
  
"Harry! Harry, wait!" Hermione came up behind him, hugging him again, "What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you! I've missed talking!"  
  
"Hermione, there is something going terribly wrong here at Hogwarts and I. Dumbledore wants. needs my help. I just. I'm so confused. I suppose I just expected to find you here, writing to Ron, rather than with. him." Harry glanced back to the infirmary.  
  
"Really Harry, You know me better than to think I would do anything with Malfoy!. But he saved a young woman's life tonight, and I couldn't have done it without him, and he was there trying to save her before even I was, and I appreciate that." She stepped in front of Harry, cutting him off. " Please don't say anything to Ron? It would break his heart to even think I said 'Hi' to Malfoy, but we owe him a lot."  
  
Harry turned to his best friend and nodded "Indeed we do. I'm just glad I'm here now, to help you. Because I have a feeling whatever I'm supposed to be fighting against isn't just after Lissa. and we can't predict whose next." Here he took Hermione's hands in his own, "' Moine, your so precious to Ron, and I promised him, that until he is here, I would look after you, and keep you safe. And so I shall. And part of that, is to keep you away from Malfoy. I hope you understand, but.. I promised Ron." He looked at Hermione, checking to see if anything he had just said had made any sense.  
  
"I understand Harry, I do, I just don't know if, it's right to scorn Draco like this. maybe he wants to be a good person! We could help him. But if Ron asked. I'll leave it until he gets here. Then Draco can become our new project! What do you think?"  
  
Harry laughed as they continued up the stairs into the kitchen, "I think is sounds like a plan 'Moine, a master plan."  
  
And with that they continued onward, there were sandwiches to make and deliver, and questions to be asked.  
  
============*============  
  
Harry and Hermione walked the halls together almost the entire week from then on. With Lissa still in a sort of coma, Draco giving out blood, Crabe, Goyle, and Pansy sulking, and the others all studying, there wasn't much they could do. So there they sat, Harry. And Hermoine. Playing wizards chess. Over, and over, and over. Why did summer have to be so hot, boring, and exhausting, even when they hadn't budged.  
  
But Hogwarts, was about to have a break from ordinary.  
  
===========*===========  
  
Sunday night. All were asleep. Or so the authorities though. There was one person who was definitely up and about. After being trapped, aolone, int eh infirmary for over a week, alone, with only visits from that freakish pansy, known as Pansy, Draco Malfoy was out to have a little fun of his own.  
  
But alas, he wasn't the only one.  
  
============*===========  
  
Hermione Granger had just finished the muting spell over her room! "Yes!" She said aloud to herself! Now she could be up as late as she wanted, be as loud as she wanted, and most importantly, sleep and study, as much as she liked, and to the rest of the student body, they would hear none of it. Literally.  
  
Hermoine jumped up of her silk bed and clapped on her radio. The newest song by Michelle Branch was out, and it was just the perfect tempo for some good wild, sexy, crazy dancing. It was time to unwind. Besides. It wasn't like anyone was watching her dance around in her new skimpy purple nightie, and it was her right to have fun. No one would ever know.  
  
Or would they?  
  
===========*===========  
  
Draco slipped out his newest Broom. Firebolt 3000. The most recent make and model, his aunt sent it as a surprise present. She was a nice woman, aunt Melinda. She had refused to join the Death Eaters when she was a small girl. And had managed, too, to hide herself well enough, to escape the family. She sent packages once in a very long while, to Draco, and the other children, but the owls were always murdered later. Draco would not. He had sent a letter in code back with the owl. If he was lucky it would reach her. If not, no one would be able to read it. His aunt had made it all up to be able to communicate in secret with him. It was nice. He only hoped she would receive his not. It was vital she knew he wanted out. Now.  
  
Pulling on his new midnight blue robe, tucking his head under the hood, he grabbed the broom, and made for the window. It was easy to open, in or out. He only hoped the towers didn't move as frequently as the school stairs did. He was off to visit a friend.  
  
The broom was very easy to maneuver. It shifted easily from one side to the other, causing no problems whatsoever. He rode up, to the next floor, and peeked through the only lighted window.  
  
What he saw made him almost fall off his broom with laughter.  
  
There was Hermione, wooden spoon in hand, nightie on, jumping up and down on her bed, singing and dancing away to some sort of muggle music. The only bands he listened to that were muggle were Good Charlotte and No Doubt. And those weren't even all muggle. Good Charlottes members all had some wizard blood in them, and Gwen, she was a pure-blood witch. To bad he wasn't a few years older.  
  
Hermione glanced out the window. There was Draco. Staring. At Her! This made a chain reaction of her falling off the bed, hitting her head, Draco flying towards the window, not remembering that there was glass there, smashing into it, crashing to the landing off of it (it: Hermione's window) And both of the two bursting out in laughter.  
  
Hermione was rushing to open the window when she had remembered her promise to Harry and Ron, and her fingers slipped from the handle, and her laughter stopped.  
  
When Draco saw the look she was giving him, his own laughter stopped to. At first, he thought something must be behind him, but when he checked, there wasn't anything. He looked at her, and reached out for the window. It appeared she was going to let him open it.  
  
Hermione watched as Draco opened her window. She didn't realize he could do that. "Draco!" She hissed, as if afraid the muting spell was suddenly not going to work, "You can't be here, it's not right I can't-" Hermione was really, really getting peeved about being interrupted so much this week!  
  
"Hermione, err.. I mean, Granger. I just was saying 'Hi' don't have to get all defensive on me, do you?" Draco was having fun. He didn't need to be mean to her right this minuet, he could do that anytime, besides, she HAD stuck up for him to Potter. "Wanna come for a ride? I promise, it will be nice, safe, and slow! But, you might want to put a cloak on first!"  
  
Hermione blushed. She ran over and turned off her music to think about it. This was a good night to go flying, and her own broom was down the hall in storage. But then again, Ron might get angry. but he would also never know if Harry never told him. and she was sure she could convince Draco not to tell. "I'll make you a deal. I'd like to talk to you about some things, so I'll go, but you have to promise to keep this quiet."  
  
Draco nodded. "Of course. You did me a favor by sticking up for me, I'll do you one by keeping this all a secret." And he was sincere. If this is what she wanted, He's do his best to make it happen for her. Only, as a favor for what she did.  
  
Hermione was halfway through the window when a noise stopped her movements.  
  
Someone was at her door. And they weren't knocking.  
  
==============*==============  
  
I have a thing I have to go to tonight, but hopefully I will add another chapter by late evening, or tomorrow morning, I'll be at my dads, so it might be hard to get on the internet ( Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! -CG 


	7. Discussion

How The Stars Fall Chapter 7: Discussion Campiongal 2-13-03 ========*=========  
  
Hermione raced into action. Jumping back inside the room she pushed Draco down below the seal of the window, she didn't bother closing it. She might need it for a quick exit. The person hadn't made a mov to enter yet. It seemed they were trying to determine for sure whether or not the resident was asleep or not.  
  
Hermione was unsure herself if it would be safe to open the door. With all the weird things going on at Hogwarts, and after Lissa's accident. It was best to be careful Lucky she possessed a wand.  
  
Hermione flung open her door with tremendous force, pointing her wand in the direction of none other than. Pansy. "PANSY PARKINSON! For the final time, what do you want so desperately from my room that you would try to break in. Which, by the way, would not work." Hermione was now extremely annoyed. And just when she was about to explain to Draco why they couldn't hang, even if she wanted to. And strangely, she had.  
  
Pansy was a little stunned. She hadn't heard a sound from outside the door. "Hermione!" Pansy tried t sound sweet. This was very ineffective as she sounded more like someone who was going to be polite about something she didn't want to have to do. This was somewhat the case. "I was just wondering if you had any good books I could read... you know! For...fun!" this was even more unconvincing.  
  
"Pansy. Even if I had a kindergarten reading level book, I doubt highly I would led it to someone who would never bother reading it and probably destroy it. Now will you please go away?'  
  
"No... I don't think I shall." She sat.  
  
"Oh yes, I think you most definently will. Move."  
  
"I won't budge."  
  
"You certainly will!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. I really don't think I'd like to."  
  
"I didn't ask what you'd like."  
  
"Well, now that you asked, I'm fine here."  
  
"I didn't ask.'  
  
"No? I thought you had..."  
  
"Arg!" Hermione was getting fairly frustrated with Pansy. How thick could she be? Hermione wanted her out. And she would get her out. "Pansy. If you are not out of m room in 30 seconds, I will Personally remove you." no movement. "30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20..." Not budging. "19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, ..." Not a twitch. "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, ..." Pansy arose. Maybe she had listened to Hermione. Maybe not. Pansy strode over to the bed, and laid down.  
  
"Soft. I would love to have something like this in my room," Pansy gave a sly look at Hermione. "Maybe I can fetch myself one... I'm sure there is some place I could find one!"  
  
"PANSY! Out!" Hermione roared. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Pansy was raised, kicking and punching at the air, out side the door, Hermione let her fall. "Whoops. Sorry bout that!" And with that she kicked her door shut,(best part was, now that the door was spelled, only people who could enter, was Harry and Herself.) and strode to the window, to see Draco laughing.  
  
"If only I had the brains to do that to her, I would have long ago!" He laughed. She joined in. It was nice to share the triumph with someone, who wanted it just as much as she had.  
  
"Draco!" he looked up at her. He saw her now for who he should have seen her before. A friend. Someone he could trust. He hadn't had someone like that in a long time.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you help me onto your Broom?"  
  
'Wh certainly! But first, grab your robe!"  
  
Hermione blushed again. This was the second time he had to remind her tonight. That was embarrassing, at least he was gentlemanly enough to say something. Grabbing her short, teal summer cloak, (Only reaching mid thigh, [like her nightie] )she walked to the window where Draco's hand awaited her own.  
  
Stepping out into the warm night came naturally. It wasn't hot, nor was it cold. It was perfect.  
  
"Hold on tight!" whispered Draco. This was nice. Hermione was great to just be able to be himself around. As long as they were never caught, and never told a soul, they would be fine.  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's fit body. It was nice. To have him be able to confide in her, and her in him. They hadn't even said much yet, but she could already feel the connection. So could he.  
  
The broom sped off around the castle, sending the wind sweeping round both of them, the sensation was wonderful, and unduplicated.  
  
"Draco!?" Hermione roared above the speeding air.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mind if we stop and talk, just for a minuet?"  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
Draco sped upward, to Hermione's pleasure and puzzlement. He perched themselves on a wide bridge like ledge, that attached to of the higher classroom towers. Pulling himself off, he reached up, ut his hands around Hermione's waist, and helped her dismount.  
  
She was thankful for this. It had occurred in her mind, that once he was off the broom might have had thoughts of taking off, once Draco was off. Of course, this was a silly notion, but she couldn't help it. It made sense at the time.  
  
"Draco... There was something I had to talk to you about. That's why I came..."  
  
"Right. I could sense something might be wrong. I'm.... I've been mean to you... to everyone. And, I'm not sorry. Except in your case... I think that's because... your different. You made the effort to try and find me, even when I tried to hide. And I can't promise to be any nicer to anyone you associate with.... Because hey will never make the effort... Does that make since? I wan to be better. I do... But it's not in my nature, my genes, or anything else for my too. Except when I'm with you... Maybe it's because... you remind me... of my sister..."  
  
Hermione was changed. Right there. It hadn't occurred to her until just now, that Draco was actually going to try and be civil. She knew he had it in him. She knew it.  
  
"Draco. It's like this. I hadn't planned on making the effort. But... It's my dad. I saw him hit my mom last month. And it was like, he looked at her like she was some sort of object, or animal, not like she was a person... And now, whenever I'm mean. I at least am mean for a damn good reason. And I remark and Hit out of respect. As odd as that sounds... the respect that... if It were me, saying or doing what they just had, I as a human being, would know what I said, and deserve every ounce o pain I received. It's, out of respect now. Not hatred. I've learned not to take things out on people like it doesn't effect them. It does. No matter who or why. It will. It always will."  
  
So that's why, when Harry said that to you I became so incredibly angry, he said it as if he were saying it as a generalization. That every Slytherin was bad. I know they aren't. And I won't accept any suspicion that they could be. I was going to tell you tonight that we could only be friends in secret. But that's not fair. I want to be friends. Together. I know that must sound strange and sudden. But I do. Because, it's fair, and right, and it's what we both deserve."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yea. I do." Draco turned to her. "But I also want you to be able to stay friends with Harry... and Ron. And I know they won't accept me. Or where I come from. It's not like I chose my family. I didn't. And if I had my choice. I tink I would have liked my family to be something more like Ron's. His Sister is strong. I wis that could be my sister..."  
  
"You really miss her don't you?"  
  
"Besides you, and my aunt, she was the only person to ever act like she really cared."  
  
"We should pick up this conversation again tomorrow. I'd like to hear more about your aunt and sister. But, until then can I go sleep?"  
  
"Of course, Queen Granger," Draco bowed deeply, "Mind if I escort you?"  
  
"I would be honored!" She said, letting him boost her back onto the broom.  
  
"It's my pleasure!" And with that, they sailed into the stars.  
  
==========*==========  
  
Hermione was about to step of onto the window landing, until she saw who was sitting on her bed. There was Harry. Looking slightly tie, and more than a little annoyed.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have to go through your room! If Harry sees me come in through my window with you in tow, it is not going to look good! I'm going to be telling Harry tomorrow my decision, and having us all hang out, but this is going to look rather weird, don't you think?"  
  
"I suppose it would. Come on. Let get you back to your room, using the door."  
  
And so off they went. Again.  
  
=========*=========  
  
"Go, go go!" Hermione encouraged herself as she ran up the stairs to her room. Seeing Draco's room sure was something. She made him promise to let her add a little color within the next week. Hermione reached her room, and flung open the door, head hung, lying to her friend was going to be hard enough without looking at him.  
  
"Sorry Harry! I took a shower, because I couldn't sleep, then went down to see Winky and Doby for a change! Doing very well they are! My! They're children have grown! Then I saw you coming up here, but had to check on Lissa, so I -" Hermione would have continued, but she noticed something strange. Harry was no longer alone. There looking more peeved than she had ever seen or imagined him; was Ronald Weasley.  
  
=========*==========  
  
Updating tomorrow will be hard, but I will try, though I'm a little busy! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tomorrow, I'm going to include a short Valentines Day Song Fic, as a bonus chapter! Thankies again to all of you who review! You're my inspiration! 


	8. Valentines Interlude

Please understand that b this Valentines Day Special song fic is NO PART of the story,/b and in no way effects the plot. (as you read at the end) So please, please, don't mistake this for actally happening in the story, it's just a special thing I did for v-day!  
  
-CG  
=======*=======  
  
Detication: To all who reviewed, including....  
  
gothendergirl666 , CrazyGirl47, DemonWitch666, Ghetto Superstar, ayla, Will O The Wisp, DarkQueen of Roses , Navy Converse, Morigan Riddle , Rogue Reviewer, star123 dragonfairy, and mya14!  
=======*=======  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Michelle Branch; "You Get Me." Once again I mournfully inform you that HP is not mine... if it were, Draco & 'Moine, well, they would be a lot closer!  
  
=======*=======  
  
The Lyrics are u underlined!  
Thoughts of Hermione in i italics i.  
Thoughts of Draco in b bold./b  
My comments/narrator, in normal. - Enjoy!  
  
=======*=======  
Draco Leaned over to turn on his radio. He was sick of this stupid Love holiday. He couldn't imagine a single person he could share it with... then he heard the song...  
  
Hermione was folding her clothes, trying er best to ignore she hadn't recieved a single valentine, and that she had forgotten to send hers out. That's when she noticed the song...  
=======*=======  
u So I'm a little left of center   
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl i That would be nice... to have a guy love me for who i was... hmmm.../i   
b As if a girl could ever want a bloke like me! Probably would think I had bought her or something! No body ever thinks I'm good enough...u Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes i Phf! I always get my eyes rolled at! Stupid pansy!/i   
b Hermione once stood up for me. no judging whatsoever! nice girl that one. and hmph. Pansy always does that eye rolling thing! I need to get her some contacts, that one. Maybe if she saw me she'd stop following me!u You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you doYeah, you get me i If only more people understood me like... Draco Does..../i   
b Hermione was the only one to ever take any sort of chance for me...u So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy   
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers growIn my imagination  
Anything goes i I wonder.. if he would mind me visiting... probably.. but then again../i   
b Suppose I went and saw her... Potter will probably blow me to bits. end my misery faster. Sounds good to me. At least I'll see the pretty girl as I die!u I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong /u  
  
i Hermione grabbed her jacket and ran down the stair, and then she saw him /i   
b Draco ran out, once again in only his night wear, and then he saw her.u You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me /u  
  
Both of their radios could be hear, filling the stairway with sound.  
b"So... I was just curious, about.. err... what you were doing tonight?"i"Well, I was just going to see you.. and then... want a cup of tea?"/i   
  
u Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah b"Truthfully, I don't like tea, but if it means I get to sit next to you, and talk... I'm in."i "Well then.. shall we go... down into the kitchen? Kind of private down there..."/i   
/b  
Reaching out his hand, Hermione took it, and together, in the music filed stairway, they walked together. And for the first time in a long while. Both were at peace.  
  
u When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh /u  
  
Hermione Shook as she sat up in Bed. Draco did the same. Hermione reallised that her radio alarm had gone off, and was playing the song in her dream. Funny, it had seemed so real... Draco, on the other side, woke as well, to Pansy dancing around in his room, to the spoofy song in his dream. He only wished he could live that dream....  
  
====*====  
  
b Happy Valentines Day, One and All!b/ 


	9. A Bad Start

How The Stars Fall Chapter 8: A Bad Start 2-17-03 Campiongal  
  
"Ron....?" Hermione was practically shaking in her boots.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron was shaking too, out of anger, "My dad took us by flying car here, to see you! Just for you he took the trouble! All because I wanted to see you! And I saw you, yes, I saw you alright! With Malloy! The vilest scum on our campus! And you with him!"  
  
"But, Ron! I was nothing! Were only friends!"  
  
"Didn't I ask you not to talk to him? Didn't Harry? And you, you did! You did it! Did you want to cause me pain? Did you want to tear me apart? What made you do it 'Mione? What made you do it?" Tears of anger and sadness steamed down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Ron, I..." Hermione started, but was lost for words.  
  
"Hermione! I don't even know how I can face you again! You've been acting so weird lately, and I can hardly recognize you from any other school-girl!" Ron screamed all this, then proceeded to storm out of the room.  
  
Hermione was left crying, in Harry's arms, who, seemingly, was the only one who had any respect left for her.  
  
======*======  
  
Draco laid down on his bed, and thought to himself for a few minuets.  
  
'I haven't felt this good, since I decided to not be a death-eater... since I found out the truth about Riddle, and since I decided to hate my father...'  
  
Draco rolled over on his side, and thought of Hermione...  
  
'This won't be how I get out. I can't hurt her... she understands me... can't Voldemort just take someone like Pansy? No... suppose not. He likes her. Well... there was always Weasley..'  
  
That's when the door practically blasted itself down.  
  
"What do you want with Hermione you son of a b-tch?!" Ronald Weasley was in his doorway, wand pointed... at him. ====*====  
  
"Hermione, it's ok!" Harry was trying his best to console the teenage girl. This was not his strong suit, he had only grown up with one other girl, Aunt Petunia, who only cried when Dudley-kins was upset or angry... "This will all blow over 'Mione! Ron will go back to being himself, and we can all go back to hating Malloy-"  
  
"Harry, Draco is really nice! Deep down he is a great guy, He showed me that! And maybe you and Ron don't see it, but have you ever really tried? It's going to be our sixth year Harry! When did we ever give him a chance? When did we take the time? We didn't! And it's not fair to him! T's not! And I can't stand for us doing something that we shouldn't have! Don't you think things would have been different? If you had tried to get to know his background a little more at the robe shop! Or if you had tried to talk to him, rather than fight him on the train! If him and Ron hadn't fought, and if you hadn't misunderstood his words...?! Think about it Harry! Just think about it! Maybe he would have turned around sooner! Maybe we could have helped!" At the end of this, she, once again, burst out into tears, and buried her tear-stained face into Harry's robes.  
  
Harry considered this for a minute, 'It's true I never gave Malfoy the chance, and I never tried to help im out of his problems, even when I knew he had them... And Ron did need a bit of a reality check... He had become so much more possessive since his mothers death, and possessive was becoming obsessive and it was turning him into someone who was more jealous than not. Harry needed to help Ron, and in helping Ron, maybe he could help himself , if making Hermione happy by being Draco's friend would make it all better, it would be worth the trouble. In some ways it would help everyone. Hermione would be able to sort out some trust issues, Ron would be able to be brave, and wise, in helping Malfoy, and Harry. Harry would be able to push away the past, which wasn't easy. Losing Mrs. Weasley himself was traumatic. She was his secon mother, and someone he loved a great deal. He had put a lot of that behind him, but it haunted him, like Cedric, like the Dursleys, like Sirius, and... like his parents. This would be a challenge, but one they would all face together... he hoped.' harry thoug about all this, and decided. It had to be done.  
  
"Ok.. You've got a point... and... I'm sorry I judged him so quickly. If it will make you more happy, I will try and get to know him better, so that will give you peace of mind, and me too... I never thought of all that..." Harry put one of his arms around her shoulders, and led her t the door, "Maybe, if we explain all this to Ron, He will understand that you want to be Draco's friend... and so do I.... and for good reason."  
  
Hermione smiled up at her best friend, thankful he had at least made a some-what successful attempt at consoling her, and trying to make an effort with the whole Draco situation. Now, they had to tell Ron. This would be the hardest thing yet...  
  
=====*====  
  
"Simmer!" Draco used a cool, soothing tone. Any person, experienced or not, was dangerous with a wand, and Draco didn't need to be dead, just as he had discovered life. "Weas... Ron.... lets just... talk... before either one of us does anything rash!" This was his best attempt at saving his ass at this point.  
  
"Simmer? Ron? What games are you playing?! You're a dirty little death-eater, and one who hates muggles at that! How could you ever try and take advantage of my girl! Our a voldemort loving ass, and I don't want you anywhere, and I mean anywhere near her! Do you understand that Malloy? She's mine! And that's all there is to it!" Ron was screaming. He hadn't realized. This was the worst anger, and most pain he had ever felt towards anyone, since his (now even more passionate) hate for death eaters, when they murdered his mother. Then, something happened to make him even more angry. He whipped around to the sound of Hermione's voice, ringing loud and true in his ear and mind, as if he were to say th words to himself...  
  
"I am not your girl Ronald Weasley! I am not some object to be ordered around! I'm not on a menu you know! And don't think for one minuet that I will ever be able to trust you around me, because now I know that I can't! You are selfish, and you are wrong to think that I am yours, and to think that just because he has been quite rude to us in the past, that Draco doesn't have feelings! ... I know he does! And I won't let you two talk until you both can put your differences aside, and the past behind you! Stop looking in the rear-view mirror, when you should be looking out the windshield!" Hermione strode over in between the two men. "Ron, if you do anything to Draco, it will have to be through me first."  
  
Silence.  
  
Ron, was utterly stunned. Hermione had never spoken to him like that. No one had. He felt all to alone. First he sees the only girl he has ever truly loved as more than a friend, with the worst enemy he ever made, now he had lost her to (he felt) the darkness. The same darkness that he had lost his mother too, that darkness that haunted Harry, the Darkness that would search for him the rest of his life. And now, Harry was betraying him. His sense of loss was devastating, and even more-so was his bitter attitude towards life, and to those he had called his friends.  
  
His jealous feelings fled back into him. The thoughts of what he would never have, terrorizing his mind, and poisoning his thoughts. He would never have anther mother, he would never had the money that Harry and Draco had, he would never have the brain or pleasant attitude as Hermione, and he would never have the looks of Harry, nor the strength and power of Draco. And all of this made him angry, viciously angry. The voices in his head telling him he had to be better, he had to do more, and these, these were the people who had it. The people he would always fail to rise up to. And that's when he snapped, when he took all his possible anger out on the worst people to do so. His friends.  
  
"Hermione... Move. Draco and I will duel to settle this!" Ron stated, as if it was a fact.  
  
This is when Harry decided to step in. "Ron. We both know that we can't count on your wand to save a fly's life. We also know Draco is stronger than you. I also know, from what 'Mione has told me, that maybe we should also try and get to know Draco a bit better, before we go about trying to destroy him. I also think, that I would like to get a new start with him." Harry turned and extended it to Draco, "Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter... And, I'd like to put anything I've ever said wrong to you behind us. I'm not pushing anything here, but I'd like t talk with you... if that's alright..."  
  
"Malloy, Draco Malloy. And I'd love to talk. It sound to me like we could have a good conversation. I'd like to talk with you, Ron, too, If that's alright?" Draco was trying his hardest to believe what was happening. Hermione had defended him... again. She had yelled at her Best friend for him, she had probably bribed Harry into trying to befriend him, and now he,was extending his friendship, to someone he hated, wanted to beat with a broom, and, mostly, was just plain Jealous of. Ron had grown up with everything Draco could have wanted. A solid family, had magic, had a father in the ministry, a kind and thoughtful mother, and friends. Solid good friends, who shared the virtues and beliefs, he only wished he could still learn and appl. He was trying.  
  
"Malloy, I wouldn't touch you if it could save my family's lives!" He spat in Draco's out-stretched hand. "I'm leaving. You!" He turned to Harry, "You're a traitor, and you'd better hope that I can try and even speak o you again, and maybe mention your name, without throwing up everything I've eaten for a year." Then he turned to Hermione, already in tears. "You little slut! To think that my baby sister looks up to you, that my brothers wish you were their sister, and to tink, above all, I could have fallen in love with someone who supports the family/ society of my Mother's murder." And with that, and enraged Ron strut out of the room, with eyes colder than Draco's had ever been.  
  
Draco fell over in shock. His family had never been on a single raid. They were to high in the ranks. Plus the fact that Draco would never actually harm a person, unless provoked or in self defense. But he felt hurt, and saddened still, that anyone would even joke that he could do something like that.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, His best friend, had just broken off their nearly 5 year friendship. That had been five year of hard work, hard personal struggles, and good times. He couldn't imagine going through his sixth year without Ron. It wouldn't be right.  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the floor. The man she loved the most, trusted the most, and needed his support the most, had just called her a slut, said she was in the wrong, and made her feel that she was the reason everything was wrong. And even if she knew that wasn't true, she sure felt that some of it must be, or he wouldn't have said it in the tone he had.  
  
The two men, and the woman sat in a state of utter shock. Hermione didn't feel she would ever recover, Harry felt like he had betrayed, not only Ron, but the whole Weasley family, and his parents, and Draco. Draco hadn't felt this much pain. As Hermione curled herself up into his arms, and Harry lay beside them, he felt like he had caused the whole ordeal, he could have saved the happy trio, and now he was empty and alone inside, and he felt as though he would never recover, and truth be told, He never fully would.  
  
And nothing, nothing would ever, ever be the same, no matter how hard anyone tried t make it be. Because something changed in hose minuets, something changed in all the hearts who felt it, things were changing. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
====*====  
  
I know, I know! It's horrible, but it will get better! Eventually. I'm going to try and post another chapter either tomorrow morning or afternoon. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but my computer wouldn't convert the file correctly, and I had to re-type much of it! :( Now I'm back up in the dorm, and Have to use my laptop, so It may be only one chapter a day from now on. On sundays, I'll probably be able to swing 2-5 but we shall see how it goes! I'm also in an RPG, am building an interactive Hogwarts, and have school, and work, and friends, and a new fish (Kronos) so things are a little bit hectic! But I will certainly try to update again really soon so you can all read & enjoy! PS. I love it when you guys review, so please if you have the time, do! 


	10. HangOver

How The Stars Fall Chapter 9: Hangover 2-18-03 Campiongal  
  
=======*=======  
  
Hermione shivered. She sat up, only to find herself in Draco's bed. The moon shone through the still open window, illumination all the silver objects, rippling gray waves of light in the room. Now she new why he liked it this way. It looked like the moon over the ocean, only in black and white. She felt incredebly relieved to find, other than herself, the room very empty. She snuggled back don into the deep folds f he soft blankets, and softly began to cry, thankful no one could hear her.  
  
'What did I ever do to Ron? I only tried being there for him, make him better person! Why can't it be the same for Draco? Why can't everyone just get along?' Hermione knew this was folish, ou cn't always like everyone, even if you had all the patience in the world, it would never be enough, and she knew Ron would never be able to befriend, or even tolerate Draco. Those were just the facts, it was just how life was. But that didn't mean she couldn't be friends with Draco.  
  
Last night, Draco had tucked her into his own bed, adding extra covers so she could stay warm. Then he and Harry had sat to talk... who knew about what. But that was al she could remember. Then Ron's words came flooding back, and pain filled her heart. And then, she drifted back into unconciousness.  
  
=====8=====  
  
Draco had sta with Hermione wrapped in his own arms for quite some time, before he could bare to move her. She looked so fragile, like a large piece of glass, that was about to be shattered It didn't seem possible. How could a man, even in his uncontrollable rage, take something like this out on the people he cared about the most. And then he thought of Lucius. His own father was an vengeful and hate-filled man. He had seen him take it out on his mother. On his (now deceased) sister, and, on rare occasion him. But his father had never loved any of them. Hell, his father may have never loved at all. His mother loved him and Kricha, but rarely showed it. But this, this was very different. Ron had loved Hermione. And he still took this out on her. Her and Harry. Two of the people he loved, and yet it wasn't enough o stop the rage. Because of him. This was his fault. If he had never made a snide remark towards weasley... things might have been better. He might have been better.  
  
Harry couldn't speak. He knew Ron was angry, and had always been some- what a jealous person... but... could it really be that he would take it out on him and Hermione? Ron had always loved them. Something was off. To off. This couldn't be only coincidence. Something bigger was at work here. Something much, much bigger. Something that was making Ron think too hard about what was happening. Something that was making Ron feel like an idiot, Making him take all his feeling, and turning those feelings into vengance, and taking out that vengance, on the people it would affect the hardest.  
  
They always say you hurt those who are closest to you. But this, was different.  
  
====8====  
  
Draco laid Hermione down onto his bed. She was so beautiful. Her bouncy curls framing her soft face, the way her nightie and robe hugged her just right. Draco had to ask Harry in assisting him, for taking off her robe. He wanted her to be comfortable, but he thought the brotherly like guy should be te one to do that, not the 'guy-who-just-broke-up-the-family' sort of thing. He then covered her with the silk sheet and comforter set, and added more of the comforters for warms. H had many of them, as they were fairly thing. An even f it was summer, he knew that she would get very cold after the events of the evening, and because of what she was wearing. He (draco) then took his bath-robe and tied it around himself, and waited.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was heartbroken. He helped Draco in the putting-to-bed of Hermione. Then watched as Draco put himself together.  
  
"Draco. I want you to know, that was not the Ron that Hermione and I know."  
  
"I... I figured. I didn't think you guys would have always hung out with him, if he was always acting that way... and I want you to know I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked Hermione to come fly with me tonight... I hadn't even intended on it in the first place... it just... sort of happened and I... it's all my fault... that now..." Draco was filled with hurt and shame. He knew, if only Hermione hadn't come with him. If only she had stayed behind. Everything would be as it had been. But now they could never go back.  
  
"Draco... everyone, including myself, I know, it making themselves feel like it's their fault. And it's not. Not if it happened why I think it did. Ron, even in his rage, couldn't have gotten so angry and... vicious, as he was, without any help. I know him that much at least. I also know that we aren't ging to find out anything unless we talk. And the first person we should talk to, is Ginny." Harry had been thinking of all this for quite some time now. It seemed to him, that the closer they got to Ron, the more they would know about what was making him act this way.  
  
"Hmmm..." Draco thought about this. It was true. If every one kept guilt tripping themselves into thinking they could change the past, they would al become bitter and resentful, "Your very right about that... so how do we reach Ginny? If her brother tells her everything... she won't ever speak to us... or at least never to me... and she shouldn't anyway... after all I've done to her... I don't deserve it..." Draco hunched over at this, his head hung.  
  
"Well, she may not listen, but she will want to see us, to yell and scream, and do the whole PMS girl thing... and besides... I need some things... lets not discuss this here anymore. We might wake up Hermione... lets head up to the owlery."  
  
========8=======  
  
"Hogsmeade?" Draco asked "Your sure she would actually want to meet us there?"  
  
"Yes! We will just tell her that we would like to speak with her, and that we shall see her there... if this morning... it's now the eleventh.. We could see her on Friday... the 16th?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Draco was a little distracted, someone had posted a very flattering picture of a voluptuous woman on the wall. "Friday? Oh... hmm, yes that would work... as long as we can sneak out of here..."  
  
"That I can handle. The whole sneaking thing... I have a.. I suppose we should trust each-other now and... I have an invisibility cloak... and a map of the school... that shows us everywhere we need to go... so I think we can handle that aspect of it... it's just getting Hermione to go, and Ginny to meet us there..." Harry saw the picture Draco was staring out and fwapped him over the head. "That was for Hermione."  
  
"What do you mean by that!?"  
  
"Oh, I think you know what I mean!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"What the?" Draco was looking at Harry so perplexed that he was sure the face expression would not be a repeat kinda thing.  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm not that stupid!" Harry let the owl flutter out the window, carrying the message to Ginny, saying to meet them Friday, in front of The Three Broomsticks, around three.  
  
"I don't, and there is on more complication...."  
  
"You do, and what complication?" Harry began to walk out of the Owlery.  
  
"I don't, and the fact that Pansy is meeting a group of friends Friday in Hogsmeade, and we might need to avoid confrontation." Draco smirked.  
  
"You do know, and we can handle it, I hope..." harry strolled out, but not without one more comment, "and, if it helps any, I think she likes you too!" Then, he ran back to his room.  
  
=======8======  
  
Draco had wandered most of the early morning. He couldn't go back to sleep, not without talking to Hermione first, and, besides, she was in his bed, and he wouldn't go to hers. He went and saw Doby, his ex-house elf, and said hello to their children Cillius and Rayneth, twin girls. They seemed quite well, but it was hard to tell, they would never show it, even if they were.  
  
Draco then went to the Infirmary, but didn't step inside. Harry was sitting by Lissa's bed, stroking her hair, and talking to her, even though she probably couldn't hear him... But Draco understood what Harry was feeling... and knew he would be doing the same. He, then, decided to go check on Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" draco knocked, and with no answer, he cautiously slipped into he room. The sun was just waking up, and the dullness crept back into his room. He stepped over and lighted many of the candles, bewitched in his room. He needed to talk t Hermione, and tell her what was going on, but mostly, he just wanted to sit with her now. Harry was right. Maybe he did like Hermione. If only a little. But he also knew she could never return the feelings, until, at least, things were right with Ron again. Draco strolled over to his sterio, and popped in linkin park, reanimation, and pushed it to number 15, My December. His favorite song on the whole cd. He began to sing along...  
  
"This is my December... This is my time of the year. This is my December..."  
  
"You sing very beautifully..." Hermione's soft voice came from somewhere in the bed.  
  
Draco had been so into the song that he hardly noticed her waking. He shut of the sterio, and was immediately at her side. He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked into his hands as he spoke. "We, er, Harry, and I, that is, we wrote to Ginny. We are going to try and meet her in Hogsmeade Friday... but also, we don't think that Ron meant anything by what he said... we think that maybe it was just... well, Harry thinks something may be possessing Ron, and I tink he could be right... and... that's it..." Draco looked over. Hermione was so beautiful The morning light was just streaming into the room, Draco hadn't covered up the windows, and now the sun bounced off her hair, making it look like locks of gold, surrounding a plate of porcelain, decorated with crimson lips, sparkling eyes, and he cheekbones of a goddess.  
  
"Did you? Well... I would rather like to talk to Ginny.. I suppose you two were thinking she could clue us in? Very good idea!" Hermione looked up to Draco. He wasn't to shabby looking himself. His long blonde hair fell around his face, it's shine brining it to life. His grey-blue eyes were set as if he could cry, out of happiness and sadness, both at once. His muscles also were a fine feature, plainly viewed through his tight wife-beater. The boxer-briefs were simply an added bonus.  
  
====8==== Harry had left the owlery early enough to take the time to visit Lissa, without the entire student body knowing aboout it. Of course, there were only a few other people around. There were the four Slytherin's; Draco, Pansy, Crabe, and Goyle, all almost in their sixth year. Then, there was Lissa and her younger sister Rinna, both of Ravenclaw, about to be in their fourth and fifth years. And then there were Eleanor and Owen of Hufflepuff. Both approaching their third year.  
  
Harry knew that Rinna was always hanging out with Owen and Eleanor, mostly practicing Herbology for next year up in one of the other towers, and he knew where lissa was, e knew where Draco, Hermione and himself were, but that didn't explain where Crabe, Goyle, and Pansy had been the last few days. He had assumed that maybe they were with Snape in the dungeon most the time, but that didn't explain where they were the rest of the time. He supposed he could worry about t later.  
  
Now was time for him. Him to spend with Lissa. He didn't know about when she was awake. They barely knew each other, and it would be hard explaining why he had been in here and volunteering so often, especially when he never had before. It would be hard to tell this Beauty that she was what he defined perfection.  
  
====8====  
  
Draco and Harry spent the next couple days preparing. If they found out something was controlling Ron, they would need some serious spell- casting to help them out. Hermione would research, then Harry and Ron would take turns practicing and setting up the targets in the Library. It was getting to be rather hard work, but it was worth it. Harry found himself getting stronger, and that was a benefit, plus, he found he had some strategies in common with Draco, it wouldn't be hard to fight alongside each other if he ever came to it, and he found, that now in actually talking to Draco, it was easier to put their school-boy fights behind him.  
  
Draco felt the same way. It was as if he was re-learning everything he was ever taught, but he was being taught the exact opposite. Instead of learning the Unforgivable curses as a first, he was learning to disarm, and to read thoughts, and to do things that would give him a great advantage, but were tame and harmless. It was strange, but he rather liked it. I made him feel like he had finally done something he could be proud of. Something to really get cocky about.  
  
Hermione got to see it all, which was good enough for her. Being able to watch as two people she had come to know were finally knowing each other was quite fun. But pain still lingered. What if nothing was possessing Ron. What if it was just how Ron was now, and what if they couldn't change or help that, what it he really didn't want to speak with her ever again... if she didn't have Ron back, she knew nothing would ever be the same. A piece of her heart would always be missing, a part she didn't think she would be able to live without. Bu she had to try. So she continued to research, to plan, to organize, and to help the boys prepare. Besides, watching two of the schools favorite Quidditch players, breaking a sweat half-naked, conjuring until their minds could take it no more, she saw nothing wrong with this picture.  
  
=====8=====  
  
Pansy Parkinson leaned over the railway and glared down at the trio, watching and waiting for them to go do... well, whatever they were going to do. It was obvious that they were preparing for something, and when it happened, she would be there. Nothing in this world was going to let some prissy Gryffindor girl capture her Slytherin hunk.  
  
"Crabe, Goyle!" Pansy swung around to look at them. "We need to be watching. If anything happens, I want to know. When I leave on my girls trip tomorrow, I'll only be gone a few hours at Hogsmeade, and I've bee planning it for weeks, so nothing should go wrong. Jut take notes on whatever happens. I have to capture this moment, get rid of Potter, eliminate Granger, and bring Drco back to the DE's. Apparently he hasn't been calling Daddy, and that is a problem. He is suppossed to be on a mission after all!" Pansy swooped around again to see Draco blasting a piece of wood, 'Draco, you will come back to me, if you want to, or not. I'll make sure your tough for old Voldie, I'll make sure your good for Daddy, and I'll be sure, that your kept only for me.'  
  
=====8=====  
  
Hee hee hee! Well, I will write hopefully another chapter today! Or if not, There will be at least another one tomorrow! Sorry about the delay, but yesterday the dorm interne was down, and today I was very, very sick! Well, adios! 


	11. Deep And Wide

How the Stars Fall Chapter 10: Deep And Wide 2-18-03 Campiongal  
  
========*========  
  
Draco felt like he was about to be led into a trap. He was doing his best to trust Harry, He really was. But he didn't know yet. There was still a ton to get to know about his two new companions, even if they had been really nice to him.  
  
"Right about here..." Harry tapped the one-eyed stone witch and whispered again, "Dissendium," Just then the statue made enough room for the three of them to get into the passage, and one they were inside, the trio were sliding down, and with three thumps, they were all landed, on their way into Hogsmeade.  
  
"Harry?" Draco sounded a little surprised, "I didn't know you made this kind of trouble!" Draco laughed, and Hermione and Harry joined in.  
  
"Lumos!' Hermione said, wisping her wand out, and making th passage glow with light.  
  
=======*=======  
  
Crabe and Goyle had seen Pansy off this morning, with promises of following the three around the school. And they did.  
  
Standing in the corridor, they looked around and waited. It was if they heard stone movement, but then all sounds ceased, and there was only silence. Crabe was the first to speak up:  
  
"Figure we should go follow now?"  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
And so, they rounded the corridor, to find it completely empty. They were hoping for this. They peered around the next turn and found nothing. And then the next, and there was nothing. And time after time after time, there was nothing, until the pair gave up, to go have a visit in the kitchen.  
  
=======*=======  
  
Draco walked with Harry, Hermione in the lead. Over the past year Hermione had mastered getting into the passage, better than Harry himself. She had so many classes, that she always needed supplies, and with no one to get them for her, it was needed that she go get them herself, and in this, she used the passage to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Is there anyway to make this go any faster?" Draco was being a bit of a pin, but he was also the one who was most tired, as Hermione had him stay up all night reading out of her favorite books becasue she hadn't been feeling well.  
  
"Yes there is, not that I think of it!' Hermione swooped around, nearly crashing head-on into Draco. She took a step back, and then resumed, "I could conjour up some brooms, oh, and draco?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Please stop being such a whiney ass!" Hermione was tire, cranky, and coming down with a cold. If he didn't wan't that response, he shouldn't have said anything, and he knew it.  
  
Draco laughed and came up behind her, tickling her ribs. Now, what was supposed to have been a broom, was something that raher resembled a cloud with ears. "Is that what you think of when you laugh?" Draco mused, smirk painted across his face.  
  
"Yes, and it's what you will get to ride on, since you helped make It!" Hermione laughed as Draco continued to tickle her.  
  
Harry smiled as he watched the two of them, but a dark cloud loomed over these thoughts. Harry knew that Hermione and Draco both loved having a new friend, but Harry couldn't help but feel like this was all wrong. Once Ron was back to being himself, he would want to be with Hermione, and Harry was all to afraid she would want to be with Draco, and vise-versa. Harry watched as the two of them continued their game. "Hey, guys I'll finish the rooms, that ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and was about to say something, when Draco began to tickle her again. The passage was once again filled with laughter.  
  
Draco was all to happy when Hermione tackled him, and sat on him to keep him down. "Who's th tough guy now, huh Draco?" Hermione laughed when she saw the facial expression he gave her. She mused at damaging his ego a bit.  
  
Draco rolled over, knocking Hermione off of him, this time, siting behind her head, with her wrists in his hands. "I'm always the tough guy," he growled out, then burst into laughter.  
  
"Brooms are finished!" Harry roared out into the hollow earth.  
  
Hermione zipped into action. Throwing her legs up she just missed his head, (she wasn't really going to hurt him!) Then rolled onto her stomach, then to her knees, gave him a playful punch in the stomach, then was up and away towards her broom.  
  
But Harry was already on his own. "First man to the trap door gets to kiss 'Mione!" harry was only joking, but apparently, she didn't think it was so funny. Both Draco and Hermione were on their brooms, faster than Krum could ever get to his own, and they were off. Harry and Draco were in the lead for a few minuets, when, surprisingly, Hermione swooped in from behind them, making it into the cellar basement, before you could say quidditch.  
  
"Hermione, how did you learn to fly like that?!" Harry looked at her, stunned.  
  
"Whoever said you couldn't learn everything from books was, so very, wrong." Hermione took out a small pocket mirror and kissed it, smirking at the two boys. Hermione took the brooms and stored them directly below the trap door.  
  
"Lets go!" Hermione looked at the boys, "What? I'm going to call and make two appointments for jaw replacement surgery, since you two can't seem to shut yours!" This seemed to get them talking.  
  
"Ok, ok, we get the point! The owners are going to have a fit soon enough if we don't get out of here!" Harry looked to the top of the stairs and listened, making sure no one was above them. The trio went through, it appeared the family had stepped out.  
  
"How do we get out of here?" Draco was a bit dumb at this adventure thing, but they did have the rest of the summer to train him, and that was sufficient.  
  
"Alohomora!" Hermione had stepped up to the door, now unlocked. They must be very trusting people, that was a very simple spell. The trio shut and locked the door again, walking out to the street. Of course, I was the lunch hour, and they were getting a bit hungry, and so it, of course, would be best to visit the three broomsticks. The reply from Ginny had only read with 3 simple words, Jerks, TTB, and, 2 o'clock. It was about one now, but they would be able to stay until at least nightfall.  
  
The three were on their way when they all stopped dead in their tracks. There, directly in front of them, was a cluster of girls, dressed in all black, and head out, by Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What on EARTH are you three doing here!?" Pansy screeched and hissed at them, "I'm busy! And where are those two dip heads! I'm going to really have to get on your case after this Malfoy! You haven't been treating any of us to kindly since about two weeks ago, and when I tod your father, he didn't seem to happy!"  
  
Pansy sent a sniveling glare at Hermione, who actually looked quite beautiful today. She had a blue spaghetti strap shirt, with a matching sheer button up, and a very whispy skirt, made up of vert thin layers of silk. Her hair was straightened out, and done up in two messy buns on either side of the top of her head. Draco looked his best today too. He wore a tight black t-shirt, and a hoodie with 'SlipKnot', 'System Of A Down,' and 'Korn' patches on it. and baggy black jeans, his hair was spiked up, the tips black. It had taken him half an hour to do that, and he was right proud. Harry was looking splendid too, but he hadn't tried at all. His new contacts looked great, and the nice t-shirt and jeans suited him fine. He couldn't imagine wearing a sweat-shirt in this weather.  
  
Draco turned to Harry and Hermione, and said, (not quite loud enough for the group of girls to hear) "Lemme handle this, I mean, never underestimate the power of stupid witches in large numbers." Hermione and Harry laughed at this, which earned them both glares from the Pansy Club.  
  
"Pansy, we are just here to pick up a few things, We will be sure to stay out of the path you so graciously walk." He bowed and took the arms of Harry and Hermione, and continued walking don the street. Eyes from the group followed them, but no one said a word.  
  
"Draco, how did you know to do that? And why Did you do that?" Hermione was stumped.  
  
"The way I see it, I didn't have a choice. If I had been mean, se might have thought we were up to something, and told McGonagall or Snape, this way, she continues on with her gal pals, and we play n part in her weird little fantasy land." Draco opened the door for them as the reached the Three Broomsticks. Which, as it happens, was quite packed.  
  
"Look! It's Blaise Zabini!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other as they watched Draco Hug a slytherin boy they had only met on occasion, who actually, seemed very nice.  
  
"Hi, my names Blaise, I'm actually the Chaser for the Slytherin team this year... I believe your Harry... Potter, right? Pleased to meet you!" Blaise extended his hand and shook Harry's own, then He took Hermione's petite hand, gave it a little squeeze, and then a short kiss. "I, however, do not know this lovely maidens name, though I rather fancy her looks!" Hermione blushed, and Harry and Draco glared.  
  
"Hermione Granger. It's great to meet you!" Blaise was quite handsome. His hair was beautiful, and so were his eyes, his barely loose 'Nirvana' shirt matched his baggy blue jeans perfectly. "Want to join us for a round of Butter Beers?" Hermione was slightly disappointed when he shook his head.  
  
"I would love to, but first I have to play!" He pointed to a guitar on a small stage near one of the front windows. "But I' love to join you afterwards, if that all right?"  
  
The trio nodded and followed him up to the front, where they grabbed a front row table.  
  
"Graffiti Decorations, Under a sky of dust... A constant wave of tension, On top of broken trust.... The lessons that you taught me, I learned were never true... Now I Find myself in question, (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association... (You point the finger at me again) Paper bags and angry voices, Under a sky of dust... Another wave of tension, Has more than filled me up... All my talks of taking action, These words were never true... Now I Find myself in question, (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association... (You point the finger at me again) I wanna run away, Never say goodbye... I wanna know the truth, Instead of wondering why... I wanna know the answers, No more lies... I wanna shut the door, And open up my mind..."  
  
Blaise's voice was perfect, and crystal clear. In Harry's heart it rang so true. No one, especially him, knew what was coming next, but they had to be prepared, not only to fight, but to run.  
  
Draco had slipped his hand into Hermione's somewhee in the middle of the song, and no one had noticed yet, but their chairs were arranged awefully close together, with his hand resting on her knee, and hers resting on his.  
  
But the perfect picture wouldn't last for long.  
  
=======*=======  
  
I have to go! I'm really sick, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload my stories lately, but the dorm internet was down! If you weren't mentioned in the last interlude as a reviewer, don't be sad! You will be next time I promise, but I could't add a lot of you because of time issues, but I still love you, and you will be the first people on the list in the next interlude! (Chapter fourteen maybe?) 


	12. Planing

Campiongal's How the Stars Fall 3-6-03 Chapter 11: Planing  
  
Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks, shaking with rage and anger filling her heart, how Hermione could have done this to her brother she would never know, but she would make it right.  
  
Harry kicked Draco from across the table. Draco immediately scooted his chair farther away from Hermione, and Harry looked at this noticeably and curiously, how their chairs had been arraigned so close would remain a mystery to him for some-time. Draco was strangely showing his nervousness, which made him a lot less appealing than the usual cocky smirk he had plastered to his face.  
  
Harry's expression was also quite grim. He hated the thought of having to face a young woman he had grown to love, never more than a friend, but one he would sacrifice everything else for none the less. He was supporting Draco. Someone who had tormented the Weasley family for so long. But it was high time to get over these old grudges. It was silly. Draco wasn't all bad, and now things had to be let go, and Harry couldn't wait another year to see all the hatred worked through, it had to be done now, not only for Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and himself, but for everyone else. This could effect more than just them, it could effect all at Hogwarts, including Lissa.  
  
Hermione sat, her body shaking al over with fear. Ginny may have been smaller and weaker than her, but that didn't matter in wand strength, Ginny had the capability Hermione had, they had practiced spells together all these years, and Hermione knew better than to underestimate a strong young woman. A seventh year Ravenclaw guy had tried stuff with Hermione last year, and for all she knew, he could very well still be in the hospital wing of the school.  
  
Blaise could feel the tension in the room. He wasn't at al like people thought him. Most thought him just a dense Slytherin boy, bu he wasn't at all. He had respect, brains, kindness, and he also knew better than to mess with a young witch. Tan-blonde hair fell in a frame about his built face, his piercing hazel eyes could break through a cement wall. He knew the trio before him must have some beef the way the young woman was glaring at them. Blaise hoped down off the stage and waltzed over to Ginny, taking her hand like he did Hermione's; Giving it a quick kiss, and a tiny squeeze, earning him a glare from Harry once again. "Blaise Zabini... Hello lovely, I believe I could have only hoped to meet you in heaven, to what pleasure do I meet you early?"  
  
Ginny blushed, turning her head away slightly, she couldn't let the trio see her new weakness. "I'm Ginny Weasley... And they.." Pointing at the trio, "are what bring me angrily storming in..."  
  
Blaise took the girls arm and lead her over to the table, pulling out her chair, and swiping a butter-beer off the tray of a waitress walking past them. "Then lady, please drink and calm yourself, it's not fit to see someone so beautiful in foul temper..."  
  
Draco was glad for the distraction. The girl was seated between him and Harry, right across from Hermione. Draco felt much safer with Blaise there, (who was now seated between him and Ginny), Because he didn't figure the girl would blast him out of the shop when she had an admirer there.  
  
Harry, on the other hand was still glaring at Blaise. It was bad enough that he had hit on Hermione, now Ginny? No guy was this polite. This might have solved Hermione's question if she had vocalized 'is he really polite, or do I have no manners?'.  
  
Blaise knew what he was doing. He could read people fairly easily. And this was only too simple. Hermione was obviously feeling guilty, by the way she kept tugging at her sleeves, and rolling and unrolling her napkin. Harry was shaking out of nervousness and anxiety, afraid of this little girl He sat next to. Draco, was the plainest to read. Blaise had known him from being a small child. It was simple. Blaise's family tried to help death-eaters get out of their order, and become fighters for the right.  
  
The Fighters For right were known well in the Wizarding world, and were given a lot of support and trust. However, they acted also as a witness protection nation, and therefor them members all kept anonymous. Blaise had been discussing Draco's situation for some time now, and it looked like Draco was at least making some sort of effort to get out of the ranks of Voldemort, but if he really could succeed would be another question.  
  
Blaise held his side, where his tattoo, marking him and FFR lay. It was a picture of the Griffin, symbolizing courage and virtue, in choosing the new righteousness, and the Latin words, Totaliter Levis Fidelus. It meant Entirely Light in Faith. The mark completely summed up what the group was about, the new trust and faith in one another, bringing them into the light, for righteousness and virtue.  
  
Blaise watched Draco's expression. He looked so torn, a hate for what he had done, a longing for forgiveness, for acceptance, and for love. Blaise knew draco could achieve these, but he also knew Draco didn't think it was at all possible. Draco looked over to Blaise, giving him a quick nod, before turning back to look to Ginny, who was giving him such a glare, a searing pain rushed into his heart, like he had never felt before.  
  
Draco only then realized he was feeling remorse. Fo so long he had been bitter. He had always known he wanted out. Now he was further in than he liked. Blaise hadn't created a new cover for him yet, and it could be a while before Draco could withdraw from Voldemort entirely. Draco was swept with a new sense of pride. His decision was made. He would join FFR, but that was the easy part; escaping Voldemort. The bigger problem was getting to have a new circle. Crabbe and Goyle would have to be left behind. Two people he had told most everything. He would have to join Hermione, and Harry, which didn't seem bad at all. But then there was the issue of Ginny and Ron, he knew that if everything went bac to normal, Ron would still hate him, and Hermione and Harry would be forced to choose, and he knew that it was only fair to go back with their most trusted friend. They would have to.  
  
The table sat in silence. The group eyed on another, Ether with feelings of remorse, love, friendship, loathing, hate, wishfulness, longing, and another vary of feelings. The silence had to be broken. Blaise was the bravest, and first to break into the silence, like cutting stone with a sword, it cut through the listeners minds, ears, and heart, bringing forth deep memories, that wished to be held back. "So, what has happened with the lot of you friends lately."  
  
Ginny visually jumped in her seat, Hermione shrunk back in shame, Draco became stiff and uncomfortable, Harry bolted upright, and gave quick glances at them all, and Blaise slumped back, aware of all the emotions re- affirmed now.  
  
Harry spoke up first. "Blaise. It is easy to see you can be trusted. So join now, or get up and leave." Harry waited, and when he saw no movement from Blaise he continued. "Fine. But a word spoken is centuries off your life, and one of us can afford that." Harry was silent another moment. He hadn't been given awards for bravery for nothing. This was it. "Ginny, it's you brother. Have you noticed anything different about his attitude, starting about... at most a month ago?"  
  
Ginny stood up, though about slapping Harry, then calmly sat back down. "No. Nothing that couldn't be explained by..." she shot a quick glance at Hermione, "hormones." The table was silent another moment before she spoke again. "However, he keeps to himself a lot more, and as far as attitude, I don't get any. He stays up in his room, and talks to his owl. That's about it." Ginny felt sad as she said this. Something had changed over the last few weeks, and it wasn't something anyone brought on him visibly. She too knew it had to be something else.  
  
Harry spoke softly to Ginny, who looked very fragile, and weak after speaking this, "Ginny, We think something might be wrong with Ron, like, maybe... You say he was talking to his owl?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "That's right, he sits up there, chatting away softly to his owl, as if we can't hear him mumbling away. Silly really!"  
  
Harry looked out the window for a moment, then turned back to her. "Is there anyway, he could be talking to someone else?"  
  
"Well, who would he talk to?"  
  
"That's what we would like to know. The thing is Ginny, we think Ron might be... Possessed..."  
  
A small gasp escaped Ginny's lips, and she bolted upright, as did the others, including Blaise. "Harry, my brother, he couldn't! I mean, how? Who would?" Ginny was a little overwhelmed by questions, and found herself fainting.  
  
Blaise swooped a graceful arm under the girl and raised her back up gently, pulling her seat up next to him, placing a newly-dampened napkin on her head. The others only watched. After a few minuets Ginny was wide awake again, fully revived with energy.  
  
Draco watched as his friend did all this with care, knowing that he had to become that. Harry spoke softly again, as to not re-startle her. "Ginny, we do not know any of this, so that's what we need your help in. We want you to find out what he is saying, if he names name's, you know? If anything has happened, he might say, besides, it could be nothing, but, it's better to fin out, than not."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Ok. I can do that. My father had a tape recorder that would be easy to use, as he has tried to fill my mind with the various uses of muggle devices. I can owl them to you, and you can make sense of them, but that's all I can do, I'm so busy with housework these days..." Ginny gave a slight smile, she knew she was pleasing her mother with her bravery in doing what had to be done.  
  
Harry helped her stand and walked with her to the door. "We had best go soon, Dumbledore will already have us up for five detentions with Snape by now!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Is there any way you can help me home? Or at least to the broom rack? I still feel a little woozy, I don't know why, It's almost as if something..." Ginny stopped. Harry understood.  
  
"It might be Gin, we will just have to wait it out I guess, until then, lets have Blaise take you home." Harry instructed Blaise on what to do. It was decided he would act as Ginny's choice for an assistant at the Burrow, and he would take care of her, and help watch Ron's activities.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, lets get going." Harry led the way over to the Sweet-shop, and the were soon on their way back to the castle.  
I know, I know, It's been forever, but I was gone for near a week boarding, I was sick, I had work, and so much more, but I promise tons and tons more soon enough, thanks for putting up with me thus far guys! I love you forever! 


	13. The Awakening

How The Stars Fall Campiongal 3-6-03 Chapter 12: The Awakening  
  
Harry felt a swelling sense of pride, leading out the whole process. He knew Ginny would still resent Hermione, and even more so Draco, seeing as she wouldn't even so much as wave goodbye. But it was a start, once they had the old Ron back, things might be slightly more workable.  
  
Draco watched Hermione's grace on her broom, she was quite skilled, and he grew even more adoration by the moment. He had seen her inner tears back at the restaurant, when Ginny had refused to say goodbye, he had seen how much she cared. He had to learn that, for his sake and everyone else's . Blaise had taught him first of that kindness and appreciation had to be leaned. Draco knew how to be nice already, he just was now showing it. That was easy since he knew it already. Respect was something he needed to learn. Blaise had told him that would be harder.  
  
Hermione sat on her broom, loving the feeling of cool air rushing past her and into the space around her. It was lovely. If only this plan would work. She understood Ginny had to take things one step at a time, and that was going to be difficult, as well as being a lengthy process of regaining her trust, but it was doable. Hard and near-impossible at points most likely, but doable. At least they had Blaise's support. Draco had explained to her and Harry about him being a member of FFR, of course she had already read much about the society, but a list of members did not exist, and she had wanted that info, now she had a start. Blaise Zabini and his parents helped head out the process, of guiding Death-eaters back into the truth.  
  
Draco explained the Blaise knew not to go for Malfoy's at all, as it had been explained to him as a child not to mess with the leader family of DE's but, Blaise had also seen something in Draco, and near a year ago he had helped Draco out, in a situation he would rather have not discussed, Then Blaise had taken the opportunity to explain everything, and they had been close since.  
  
Harry slowed carefully as the entrance approached. He guided them back through carefully and then back to the common room. It was fairly easy walking. They were all quite surprised to find no one about. They thought for sure that at least they would run into Ms. Noris, but no sign of anyone was anywhere. They went to the Summer Tower, and climbed the steps carefully. Harry heard the noise first. Stopping, a little unnerved with the other two bumping into him shortly afterwards.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, you hear that?"  
  
The duo found themselves searching around, looking for the noise, then at once they both spoke up. "A crowd!"  
  
Harry dragged out the silvery cloak, and wisped it around the three of them, before returning to guiding them nearer to the noise. When they found the group, they were more than surprised.  
  
At the base floor of the tower was a gathering of all occupants of the tower. In front of them was the entrance to the mini-hospital-ward. Harry found himself pushing through the others and into the wing where he found Lissa talking joyfully with Madam Promfrey, who was busily checking her temperature repeatedly. Lissa looked up at the new person directly beside her bed. "Hey..." Her voice was shy, and her cheeks had tinged a perfect rose-pink.  
  
Madam Promfrey watched, then bustled away quickly. This was not her department any longer.  
  
"Hey Lissa, How are you feeling...?" Harry took a seat beside her bed, resting his arm next to hers.  
  
"Harry, you don't need to be reluctant..." Lissa picked up his hand, placing hers into his own. "I heard everything you said, and... I would love to get to know you too... and, if you want, I would love to help you with Ron, and his whole deal."  
  
Harry was a little taken a back by this, "You... heard.. All... of... it?" Harry found himself sitting up a little straighter, and making himself a little more presentable now. "Oh... that's... nice..."  
  
Lissa laughed a little. "Harry, It's ok, you don't have to be scared anymore. I know what your feeling too, remember, I lost my mom the same way..." She gave Harry a quick flash of a smile, then rested her head back again, "It will all be ok, I'll help you with Ron, and I can be a support for you to, if you will let me."  
  
Harry looked back to lissa, standing over her, stroking her hair back, "That sound wonderful. Now, promise me you will rest?"  
  
"Sure thing..." Lissa closed her eyes, letting his hand, slip from hers.  
  
"Goodnight then." Harry placed a quick kiss on her forehead, turned and left, leaving many eyes peering after him as he tore up the stairs. Including Draco and Hermione's.  
  
"That was so sweet!" Hermione looked after him.  
  
"Hpmh. Yeah, about as sweet s a pixie..." Draco mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Draco turned away quickly, never regretting it more. Pansy was right there.  
  
"Well, well, well! Is that right! Your so falling into this aren't you Dracy?" Pansy stared into his face, and he backed away quickly.  
  
"I am not Pansy!"  
  
"You are though, don't tell me you didn't think that was sweet?"  
  
"I didn't!" Draco protested as urgently and convincing as he could. It worked to well.  
  
"Oh that's right!" mocked Pansy in her shrill tone, "your more of the 'quickie in the shower' kinda guy aren't you?" Pansy then turned and left as quickly as she had come. Leaving Draco growling after her, and Hermione stifling a giggle.  
  
Then she burst, Draco giving her a severe look. "I wouldn't!"  
  
"Are you sure, she sounded pretty convincing there Draco!" Hermione teased.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing at all, *really*!" Hermione mocked as she tickled him in the ribs, then ran up the stairs after Harry.  
  
"Wait a minuet!" Draco called after her, half growling, half laughing.  
Meanwhile...  
  
Blaise helped Ginny onto her slender broom, that had a small set of baskets attached at the end. Blaise sat behind her, locking his arms around her waist, guiding he broom in the directions she wearily spat out. Whatever they were going home to certainly didn't want them coming there to fast, it was having a dramatic impact on her. Whatever was with Ron was certainly taking over fast.  
  
They spent a few hours flying over fields, it was no wonder it took her the entire morning to arrive. They finally reached a few miles from the burrow, and Blaise stopped the broom, carefully landing it gently. Ginny had fallen asleep, which was best. He laid her on a small blanket and drew his wand. "Lumos..." He whispered urgently to his wand, tucking it in a front holder, next to his short sword, and three steel bottles of potions. They contained a Memory potion, and two Healing Serums. Just incase he had thought. Anything could be with Ron now.  
  
Picking up Ginny into his arms, he shook her awake gently, rocking her back and forth, "Ginny, time to wake up! We are nearly home!"  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open slowly, her long red hair sweeping around her, green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Right," She swept out of his arms, drawing her own wand, "Where do we start?" Blaise was a little surprised at the young woman's assertiveness. "Well I suppose we better rush in, find your brother, and het him all healed up." Blaise quickly drew out another steel bottle from deep withing his black cloak, that billowed around him in folds, outlining his sleek and built form. "This is the mixture I picked up before we left. It will knock him out for at least five days. I was hoping we could investigate all this first, but something is working on you too now, trying to take you out, and it seems we will have to be more direct." He shook the bottle a little, then latched it to his belt. " Two days will be at least enough time to get him to Dumbledore. If Voldemort is involved it might only last two, and Dumbledore will have to be the one to cure it." Her took Ginny's hand and lead her on, as he continued. "We will have to stun him first. That's your job. I can do the rest. Do you know the body-binding curse?"  
  
"Of course. No more talk," she said pointing to the house. "We are near."  
  
Blaise nodded, and they went forward.  
I promise at least one ore chapter tomorrow, okies? Good then! Luv you! Byeness! 


	14. Helpless

Campiongal How The Stars Fall Chapter 13: 2-8-03  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco found himself humming as he trotted back up the stairs. It was slightly unusual he would be doing so, but the tune fitted his mood, and he thought it was best to express his feelings, especially now that they were lighter, instead of angry and vengeful burdens.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione bounded up next to Harry, taping her best friends shoulder playfully. 'So.. You... Lissa.. Potential, eh?" Hermione laughed at Harry's startled expression.  
  
"Well... We talked a lot last year, and I guess until I though she couldn't hear me, I wasn't ready to admit my feeling, but I'm glad I did." Harry stopped in front of Hermione's door, gentleman like. "We should try and find a way to communicate with the burrow by tomorrow morning."  
  
Hermione only nodded. She decided it best not to comment. She knew it would be hard for Harry, having a relationship, dealing with his own past, helping Ron, being protective of Hermione and Ginny (now that Blaise appeared to be in the picture), as well as trying to be decent to Draco. She knew this all had to be trying work.  
  
"I will meet you in the Prefects Common Room. It may be a little hard to find. But I'm fairly sure there isn't a new password, and you should be able to make it just fine." Harry handed her a small map, with the words 'Perfect Is I' scrawled across it. "We may find ourselves spending the night here, and often if this is as deep as I think it is... So. Round up your things, let Draco know, Tell him to bring a few things of his own... and let's meet up in say... about an hour?"  
  
"Yes, that should be alright..." She quickly glanced around. "If we stay tonight... Then we will all need sleeping bags, right?"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Ok then, just checking. Should we prepare some room for the others? Ginny and Blaise could show up with Ron, anytime from now until the next five days or so!"  
  
"Hermione, I can take care of it from then on. Just pack your normal wear for a couple days, a sleeping bag, and whatever else you need. If you do an illusion spell on you and Draco's rooms, no one will ever know you were gone!" Harry opened her door, scooted her inside, rushing her a bit, then tuned down the hall to resume his packing duties.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco was a bit startled when Hermione walked into his room thirty minuets later, carrying blankets, and what appeared to be an overnight bag. He smirked, and she shot him a death glare, fit for a Nazi. His smirk disappeared pretty fast right then.  
  
"Draco. Pack some overnight stuff. I'll put an illusion on your room. You Harry and I are sleeping together in the Prefect Common Room tonight, and maybe even several nights.' Hermione quickly drew her wand, motioning for him to hurry it along.  
  
"Alright, I'm going... and did you say together?" Draco joked again, this time earning him a playful tickle in the ribs again. Hermione burst out in laughter as he giggled for an instant, followed by a mortified look from Draco. "Right then... Lets go!"  
  
The pair trampled about the room, Draco rounding up some clothing, Hermione trying to work the spells on his room, they would be used for night and daytime. In the day he would appear napping, or in the night, sleeping, with a teddy bear. Hermione thought it would be a good joke. Draco didn't laugh. Finally it appeared they were set.  
  
"Ok, I got all my stuff, with the small exception of a good cup of coffee..." Draco smirked and picked up his black bag, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Alright, the rooms all set. Now we just have to follow this map..." Hermione puled out the map Harry had given her, from her pajama pocket. No nighties tonight. That would be inappropriate. Instead Hermione had decided to wear some loose pajama pants, decorated with pears and mangos, and a light green tank top. "We just have to go out of this tower, out through the entrance hall, passed the great hall, into the Hall of mirrors, out into he 6th Floor corridor, then into the third door on our left. It sounds complicated, but we have a good map. Once we are in the room, there will be several paintings. Harry marked one 2 up, three across from the door. Then we give it the password and we are in!" Hermione smiled. She had spent all but five of her thirty minuets trying to read Harry's writing.  
  
Draco smirked again. "Aren't we going to be late?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'm a girl, he'll expect it!  
  
And with that, the couple walked out into the tower.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry had just sat down in a chair when he heard a crash outside the door. Someone must have followed him. But.. How? He had been wearing the invisibility cloak... Harry stole a look around him, then drew his wand. Walking over to the portrait, he swung it open quickly, bounding through the hole, only to come face to face with... a ball?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione walked briskly through the large entrance hall. This might take a while. Draco was having a hard time keeping up, he must have really been tired, otherwise he could have being going three times the speed of his female companion.  
  
"Hermione, your sure there isn't a short cut?" Draco swept up quickly behind her, doing his best to stay awake. "I mean, really... Could we fly?"  
  
Hermione considered the option for a moment, stopped, set down her bags and looked him in the eye. "Fine. But we ride high and quietly. We can't risk anyone seeing us now. It would e to great a danger to what's happening at the Burrow. If anyone finds out.. There could be trouble!" after watching Draco nod, Hermione took out two shrunken brooms, then put them to full size. "There. Hop on!"  
  
Draco appreciatively took his broom, and they started off again. They laughed as they entered the Great Hall, Dodging between bewitched candles. However, as they crept into the hall of Mirrors, the mood changed as they saw who loomed below them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry nearly fell over in laughter as the little ball of fur bounced onto him. The custard colored Puffskien nuzzled into him, it's soft body giving warmth to the cold room. It's big blue eyes looked to Harry very adorable, and so he climbed back into the portrait hole with his new friend.  
  
((LOL! Had you in a little suspense there for a minuet, didn't I!))  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco stopped his broom directly next to Hermione's, covering her mouth with his soft hands. She immediately knew something was wrong, and loomed into complete silence. Below them was a huddle of four people. Three black cloaked figures, there hoods held up. In the tall corner they could be easily recognized. There was Pansy, looking ever-more-beautiful (this had to be something special), Along with Crabbe and Goyle, and the other figure. Hermione shuddered and Draco winced. Along the ceiling ran a edge, Draco figured it could be a while, and so pulled Hermione onto it with him, Drawing her closer to him, muffling her cries with his cloak. He watched as his father loomed over the three students, preparing to pass on the Dark Mark.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Blaise walked forwards with Ginny. He knew this would not be easy, especially for her. And bringing his unconscious body back to Hogwarts would be no pleasure.  
  
Ginny looked at the house. She could feel something was different. The house seemed filled, so cramped in, giving off a strangling feeling, warning to intruders. Ginny lead Blaise around to the back side of the Burrow. Peering into the garden wall, opened the gate, and headed in.  
  
Ginny drew her wand first. Ron was lying in the grass, a Man looming over him. Blaise recognized the man as a death eater, and immediately took action. Pushing Ginny behind him, he tore out his wand, reciting incomprehensible verses to himself, forcing back the figure in billowing black robes. Blaise countered tem, incase the DE tried to throw anything back, but he didn't. It must have been a lower servant. But they would never know, as the man jumped over the wall, and was out of sight before more damage was done.  
  
Ginny was now looming over her brother, who was coughing blood from the mouth, muttering angry curses in Latin. Blaise stepped over him, and cast a healing spell. Then all was silent.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ginny watched as Blaise injected the serum, rather than forcing Ron to drink it. He was even more possessed than they had thought before, it now seemed. Blaise explained: "it looks as if that Death Eater was trying to control your brother further. That's why you were controlled. It wasn't Ron's possession after all. The DE was keeping you away to work further on him." He looked with sad eyes to Ginny. "I can't do much else. This is work for Dumbledore." Ginny watched with tears in her eyes as Blaise lifted him with strong arms, and into the burrow.  
  
"Blaise... what are you...?" She watched as he walked to the fireplace, removing a pouch of Floo powder from his seemingly-never-ending- depths of cloaks.  
  
"We are going to need more of the restrainer. We can get more at Hogsmeade, and we can find rest at my home there as well. It will make the journey shorter, and the pain less for your brother. Give me your hand." he stretched out and drew the younger girl closer to him, hugging her nearer to him, then took a piece of cord, and tied it around him, Ginny, and Ron. They would need to stay together. "Ready?"  
  
Ginny only nodded, and the next thing she knew, she was being suctioned through the ever-long tunnel again, whizzing by hundreds of fire- places, finally stopping in a cloud of dust.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione felt her body shaking, only comforted by the sturdy holding of Draco. She would have most likely fallen off the small balcony by now, if he hadn't been there to help her. How Harry had missed this, she would never know. There must have been another way.  
  
Draco watched in horror. This is what his father had wanted to do to him all along. The painful ceremony he watched before him now. He held Hermione closer to him now, as if to shield her from what he was about to witness. It was not something any normal person should be able to stand to view.  
  
Draco watched, as Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle bolted upright, stunned in fear and pain. Draco knew Pansy was longing to turn away, this was her parents choosing, not her own. He wanted to help... but interfering in the process would kill her, at least going through with it she could live. He watched her face, compared to the others. Hers was of, not so much fear, but pure horror of what was going to be inflicted upon her, a curse never to be broken. She would live with this pain for eternity.  
  
Pansy's tears steamed down her face, cascading around her like and endless waterfall. She watched in agony as her arm ripped, a forming scar inflicting upon it, in the shape of the Dark Mark. Lucius' mark seemed to radiate off his arm. The snake pouring blood from his own arm, black blood, that flowed into the arms of the children, then all at once, in a black flash, they all fell to the floor, stunned, bleeding, and half dead. And lucius, was gone. ~~*~~  
  
Probably more tomorrow guys! We shall see what Happens, Okies? -CG 


	15. Come Together

Campiongal How the Stars Fall Chapter 14: Come Together 3-11-03  
  
Ginny was completely baffled. The ride was over. Done with. Stopped. Ended. And het Blaise's arm was still wrapped firmly around her waist. She didn't mind being baffled now. Not at all.  
  
She looked around. She was right beside the fireplace in the middle of a large living room. The walls were a pale yellow, accented by lovely paintings of gardens, and other things of nature. The fireplace was circular, like a pillar, at the very center, made with a white limestone casing. The floor was a very plush white carpet. The room made Ginny feel warm, like summer was in the room, rather than outside of it.  
  
Blaise smiled at her reaction. It was cute, really. 'Ginny, the room is bewitched. It changes with the season, in the winter, the walls are a midnight blue, the carpet turns to wood, and the paintings are of the night sky. Things like that.... My mom started it all. I love her autumn th best. The whole house changes this way...." Blaise suddenly realized his arm was still around Ginny, and he immediaely dropped his arm. She was slightly disappointed, but really, her brother was sort of there...  
  
"So, when do we go back to Hogwarts?" Ginny looked more about the room.  
  
"Whenever we contact Harry. Which we need to do now." Blaise set Ron down on one of the couches.  
  
"Right, why don't we just go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"There isn't a way in, is there?"  
  
Ginny just smirked, and then walked over, drawing him a map.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco watched in complete mortified silence. Hermione was sill tucked next to his body, trying to warm her cold, shaking form. Draco watched as Mcgonagal and Dumbledore, with the help of Madam Pompfrey came into the room, carefully taking a look at the children, before having the medi-witch rush them to the now restricted wing of the hospital.  
  
"Minerva... I think it is safe to say that the Dark Lord is gathering more to him..." Dumbledore watched the bodies pass by, eyes lingering on Pansy's stunned body, "Some even resisting still seem to have been drawn, I dn't know how anymore..." Dumbledore shook his great head.  
  
Minerva watched. She too looked to Pansy. The girl was tough, going through this, but at least she and Dumbledore knew this wasn't her plan. She had been forced into this life she hadn't wanted by he family. Forcing her into their evil. She only wanted life, now it was being restricted. Taking away from her already limited freedom. There was no such thing. Not here. Not with Voldemort.  
  
Draco watched the pair leave, hushed whispers under their breath. Hermione looked up, her eyes were puffy and red, filled with unending amounts of tears, and Draco knew there was nothing He could do, or would ever be able to do to stop this pain, he had seen it before and it still hurt, but for Hermione, an innocent in all of this, the purest on in the room, it could change her forever.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione didn't feel anything for sometime. She didn't hear, she didn't speak. But she watched. She watched Draco compose himself for her sake, sweep her up into his arms, then get on the broom. She watched herself being whisked down the halls, into the entrance room to the prefects common room. They had traveled there faster than she would have liked.  
  
Draco stood Hermione up, putting his arm around her out of love, as well as support. She felt like a glob of well made Jello. She was held together fine, just a little wobbly. What was Harry going to think, he hadn't the slightest idea. On that note, it was thankful the didn't talk Harry for another five or so hours.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco and Hermione slid through the portrait hole, as quietly as they could. Wouldn't have mattered anyways however. Harry was a light sleeper, and wasn't about to wake at their noises. He was quite content, curled up in an armchair, blankets piling on top of him. Then there, on his chest sat the little Puffskien, the fur-ball that was now practically a member of Harry's imaginary family.  
  
Draco smirked. This proved it. All Griffie's were softies. He saw Hermione's still-dazed expression and went back to work. He tucked her onto one of the couches, covering her with as many blankets as there were, and the sleeping bag she had brought. When he was about to climb onto his own couch, he heard a whimper, and went back to Hermione, who immediately grabbed his hand, with her shaky one.  
  
Draco was only half startled. He knew she was afraid, but, she wanted his comfort. That surprised him a little. And with that, Draco fell asleep on the floor beside her, his hand still in hers.  
  
And then, they were so rudely awakened...  
  
~~*~~  
  
I know, very short chapter, but I have stuff I gotta do! Not my fault I'm afraid! Anyways, I'm gonna try and write another tomorrow to make up for the lack of action/omance/drama and everything else in this one. It's just sort of an explanatory chapter, you see! But as I said, after these always come the good & juicy stuff! Eh? Yes! 


	16. Interlude Fires Of Memory Blaise

Campiongal's How the Stars Fall Interlude the Second: Crying 3-15-03  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ok. This takes place right before the scene in the Three Broomsticks where Blaise sings his song. It just gives us a little more insight into him, and does tie in with the story, but it's not really a chapter, so it's out newest interlude. *hugs* I like Blaise in my story, and I hope you will grow to like him more through this chapter, explaining him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Blaise sat on his bed, His eyes filling with tears. He had a performance that day. In Hogsmeade. It seemed that the only thing he could think of, however, was how lonely he was. FFR kept him busy most the time. Keeping the saved out of Voldemort's way and in hiding, then trying to rescue other death-eaters. It was a tricky job, and usually kept his mind filled, but then there were the break periods. They would send him to rest, tell him he was trying to hard, and that would kill him. Maybe he was hoping for that, he wasn't even sure.  
  
He sat. Waiting. He needed more gigs during these breaks, to keep him from thinking of. Her. He looked over to a picture on his wall, of a young boy. His brother actually. Lord Voldemort... Blaise's thoughts were angry, How could anyone take the life of an innocent child.  
  
That's why his family got out. That's how they became part of FFR. Blaise gripped his side again, the ache never left him. Ever. Being in FFR was a choice, but one of pain. He didn't, nor would he ever lead a life of freedom. Now he was in hiding from death-eaters, trying to turn them around. Even if voldemort was ever defeated, it wouldn't matter, there would still be followers, and people who hated they're kind. His family would always have to stay here. In they're home. Secret.  
  
Living in Hogsmeade was fairly safe, at least. So much magic was going on, anything the Zabini's did would go unnoticed. Rows and rows of tiny apartments ran down the cities streets. They all worked as Wizard Tents did. The Apartments only looked as big as a large dorm room facility, but once you were inside, the actual home unfolded. There were gardens out front of all the places, and parks between each of the rows. Outdoors were loved by all, and considered necessary.  
  
He looked at the picture again, and his eyes began to water. His brother, would never be able to run and play with the other kids, nor would they be able to help Ms. Merrian Zabini plant her flowers, or paint their rooms for the seasons. It would always be... just him.  
  
He remembered the day it happened. How couldn't he? It was quite a lovely day, spring. Just the perfect temperature on the outside, the wind blowing in through the bewitched windows, keeping they're faces cool. Then night fell. The family sat, Merrian was reading Witches Weekly. And Mr. Zabini, know better as Tropher, sat, playing wizards chess with the two sons. At the time, they lived in a much larger home, nearer to the industrial side of the city. And they still worked for you-know-who.  
  
Voldemort, or someone strange form of him, entered the room. Flooed in, they might have guessed, but he made no motion for them to come to him and bow, nor did he speak. He only pointed at Rismin. Blaise tried to keep his brother next to him, but a force pulled him further away from the family, and soon he was in the hands of the stranger that had gone unnoticed.  
  
Blaise shut his eyes once more, forcing the last of his tears out, locking the rest away. And then he saw more. He remembered his Dad, begging the Man to et the son go, but he wouldn't. Not now. Not ever. And then... Then... Blaise only remembered hearing the body hit the floor. Hi mother had drawn him near to her now, her tears coating him, that night. And then, Voldemort was gone, and so was Rismin.  
  
Blaise shook himself out f his bed, throwing his old nirvana shirt on and some pants, swinging the guitar case on his back. He couldn't think about that anymore... he lightly felt his side. It was over, the family moved on to better works. Ones that would save the lives of thousands of other children's.  
  
"Rismin..." Blaise stalked out of his front door, locking it behind him, trudging towards TTB. Who knew, he would avenge his brothers death, in so close a time...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Alright! Now you know a little more about Blaise and his life, how he became a FFR member, etc. *hugs, happy tears* I know, so sad1 But... unfortunately, this books not going to be over for a while, and it's likely that... well, it's likely that it won't be this summer that voldie's defeated, it's going to be in the next year, however. (As in, the second of my books, When Stars Collide) Well. Enjoy today's chapters! 


	17. He Knows

Campiongals How The Stars Fall Chapter 15: 3-14-03  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ginny practically broke down the door before Blaise quietly said the password; he knew it because of some serious research the year before. Ginny was a bit pissed about having to search the whole castle to find them. Ron was still dead asleep, but still, they had spent the entire early morning hours going through the Hogsmeade passage to Hogwarts, then they found them not in the rooms, but find they have left to stay elsewhere.  
  
Blaise was a bit startled to see the scene in front of him. It was almost humorous. Harry had fallen off his chair in a heap of blankets, a tiny puffskien now curled up sleeping on his face; Draco had rolled under one of the tabled, startled by the awakening, he was now covered in dusty old books, and magazines, and Hermione. Hermione, was still asleep.  
  
Ginny was about ready to kick somebody. Really now. She had been waiting for hours to take care of her brother, and first, they have to stop and pick up the three looser's that probably got her brother into this whole mess in the first place.  
  
Harry sat up when he saw the pair. Blaise was carrying a limp figure, and Ginny looked like she could use some more sleep. "What are you... why are you... How did you?" Harry could only just start, and he had no idea where to begin.  
  
Blaise walked over to him, helping him up, then Draco. He knew better than to disturb Hermione. To wake a tired girl in the morning, is dangerous business. He had set Ron down on a nearby couch, and soon begun, seating himself next to Ginny on the floor. "Well, when we got to.. This Burrow.. Ron was with a Death Eater... and we don't know what for sure was controlling him... but thought it best to bring him to Dumbledore...."  
  
Draco sighed heavily. "Hermione and I..." He shuddered... "We witnessed Lucius initiating Crabbe, Goyle, and... Pansy. There certainly was a lot of DE activity last night...."  
  
Harry sat up a little straighter. "This is serious then. To Dumbledore. Now." Harry said it point blank. He knew that it was vital they go to hm. It was necessary that they tell him what they all saw. He strode to the opening, and practically threw himself out of it. The others just looked at him.  
  
Draco walked over, and kneeled beside Hermione. He wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Hell, he didn't even know if he was ready for this, but in any case, it had to be done. And fast.  
  
Hermione woke, a blinding headache still ringing through her mind. And then she saw Blaise. With ron. And Ginny. And she sat up, shaking the headache away, "Where to?"  
  
All of the three other conscious members of the group were startled. She was certainly up and willing for action, and apparently so was Harry, and Ginny, and Blaise was sure that if Ron was awake, he would be too. And so, the group sauntered out, headed towards the Office of their headmaster.  
  
Harry was the first to step up to the occasion. They were just to the entrance. The gargoyle sat, and now however, Blaise took over. He put his hand on top of it's head, and there was a moments pause, before a flash of golden light surrounded his hand, and he muttered under his breath "Sugar Wands..." And the staircase, was opened.  
  
Everyone was a bit baffled at Blaise. He just shrugged. "It's ho I can get all the passwords. Because of being in the FFR, many of the members live here in the castle for safety. And so, I have to keep a careful record of how and where to find them if there is trouble." They all relaxed as they entered into the staircase, and were swirled up into the office.  
  
Dumbledore had obviously been expecting them. There he sat, at a wide conference table. Chairs for all of them, not to mention the ones filled by their professors. Snape sat, and angry smirk slabbed across his face. Minerva too, looked as if she wanted to be elsewhere, but had plastered on a smile for them. At least Hagrid waved, and smiled. Dumbledore looked torn, obviously he was the only one who knew anything of what was happening.  
  
Blaise wasn't startled much. He knew the Headmaster had his ways of knowing all that was going on, Draco wasn't so startled either, he only wished Dumbledore hadn't invited the others. Hermione was shocked, as was Ginny. They both hadn't expected to have to run into these people until the school term begun. And that wasn't for a while yet. Ron had no opinion, he was still unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore stood at they're entrance, and spoke softly, holding his hand out briefly to the mat at the center of the table. "Mr. Zabini, please set Mr. Weasley down, just there. I believe their is work to be done here. Hagrid will show you to another room and wait with you as we...Ahem... As we perform the needed..." He slowed as Hagrid stood, waving them over. "Please, just follow your professor now." He finished and sat.  
  
Blaise followed his directions, and placed Ron gingerly down on the table, then took Ginny's hand, much to her surprise, to lead her to the room Hagrid was showing them too. Draco also helped Hermione, wraping an arm around her shoulders to steady her ever tiring walk. Harry, just followed, making sure no one was touching anyone more than this.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sorry, I meant this chapter to be longer, but I also wrote that interlude, and now I have to leave! More later. (PS. I'm on spring break next week, and tat will give me lots of time to write! Yay!) 


	18. Will You?

Campiongal How The Stars Fall Chapter 16: Will You 3-19-03  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hagrid lead the five into a small room, the walls had a built in long couch, around three of the walls, and in the dead center was a coffee table, piled with sweets of all sorts. Now it was perfectly clear. Dumbledore had for sure been expecting them.  
  
Both Harry and Ginny immediately dove for some of the chocolate frogs, while Blaise stuck with sugar wands, Hermione went for B's Every Flavor Beans, and then Draco. Draco simply took a handful of whatever he could grab. Sugar was sugar. It was all good.  
  
Hagrid watched, his eyes dancing with joy. Harry hadn't visited him all summer, but what with Ron being possessed and all, it was understandable. He himself took a package of Every Flavor Beans, and wasn't pleased to find is third tasting a bit like Jalapeno Poppers. He hated spicy foods like that.  
  
"Hagrid, what are they going to do with my brother?" Ginny's voice was a little shaky, and Blaise wrapped a arm around her for support.  
  
"I don't know, Ginny. I just don't know..." Hagrid shook his great head, and hair went everywhere. It was about to be a very, very long day.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dumbledore loomed over Ron as he woke, with a splitting headache, and the feeling lead had been implanted all over his body, for about the third time that week. Or at least, he guessed a week. Maybe longer. Maybe not as long. He hd no sense of time anymore. He lifted a hand to rub his head, but found he couldn't move. He sighed deeply. This couldn't be good. It never was.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, and turned to the others, "This doesn't look good. If he can't even move... At least he is set free. More time for rest. The longer, the better, it is needed time for recovery, he has been throught much in these last weeks." Dumbledore put his hand on Ron's brow. "We are going to move you now. Your going to need your rest, but I'm sure we can arrange a visit from your friends." Dumbledore smiled. This was going to have a lasting affect, and not telling of what sort.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ron's mind was a little more than scrambled. He only remembered few pieces of the last couple months, and none of it made him happy. He was so unsure of what would happen now.  
  
He was sure tat he had said things he didn't mean, done things he wished he hadn't, and told you-know-who things that would bring them ever closer to the final encounter with him, and Harry.. Now Harry might not be prepared. He might not ever be prepared. Not for this.  
  
He remembered the last hour fairly well. Dumbledore had placed his hands over Ron's head, after extracting whatever curse had bound him to the Dark Lord in the first place, and then... Then he saw. Saw what Ron had done, what he had said, and what he had been told. It wasn't just so much that his Headmaster knew, but his friends, would they tell them, how would they react to him now.. Now that he had betrayed them to the person that had killed his best friends parents.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dumbledore watched Ron being escorted by Madam Pompfrey down to the main hospital wing. He wasn't going to be put in the make-shift summer hospice any longer. He would need light, and fresh air while he was still bed-ridden, and he wouldn't get that any other place but the main wing.  
  
He slowly walked into the room where the children were. He watched them for the moments they didn't see him, enjoying their innocence. Ginny and Blaise, talking about the wizards on her cards, Harry, talking to Draco, of al people, about how much they both stressed over transfiguration assignments, and Hermione, talking to Hagrid about what kind of new creatures they would be able to learn about in the coming year. He knew this was the way it should be. The way things should stay. But he also knew, that with the newest Voldemort rise, nothing would be able to stay the way it was before.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The groups heads snapped at the sound of a cough, coming from the door. They had been waiting only a little over an hour, but it had gone slowly. Some of them had even resorted to discussing school. That didn't make any sense.  
  
"Your friend, Mr. Weasley had been moved to the hospital wing of the school. Unfortunately we would like you to wait a couple days before you visit, however. He is still very weak from his... Restoration, as it were." He nodded to Ginny. "However, family is welcome to see him, at any time you like."  
  
Ginny lit up at these words. She would be able to see her brother. Then, then they could be a family again. It seemed like forever since she had really been able to open up to her brother, and now, she could.  
  
Hermione was relieved. At least Ron was safe now, but... would he still be angry with her, about Draco... She couldn't bear if her rejected her because of her new found friend. Harry couldn't be happier. His best friend was going to be home soon. His father would come work out at the school, and then the Weasley's lives would be complete.  
  
Draco just sat. He didn't know what to think now. It seemed to him, now that he almost had Hermione, Ron was back to swoop her away, and there wouldn't even be hope of friendship anymore. All he would have is a life he left behind, and a future that ditched him. This was his Idea of sweet misery.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry walked down to the Hospital wing. They had moved lissa there as well, so he was going to escort Ginny to see Ron, say a quick hello for himself, and then spend some time with lissa. Ginny beamed. She had Blaise now, and that was happy. He had asked her out, just before she left to see her brother. And now she had her brother back too, that was incredible.  
  
The duo entered the wing, and both immediately ran and u\hugged Ron, who was very startled. He had been reading Quidditch Weekly, there was an update on some of the paying dates, and he wouldn't be missing the next games! Then, he saw his sister and best friend run up to him. They spent a few minuets talking together, before Harry left to see Lissa, and Ginny and Him talked the rest of the time, alone.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry reached Lissa's bedside to see her sleeping. He kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her hair, singing to her softly, "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while your far away and dreaming. I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure..." He smiles broadly as Lissa wakes up, herself beaming, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, before resting her head down again. Harry sighed, "Good morning Beautiful, how was your night?"  
  
Lissa grinned. "My night was perfect. I did absolutely nothing but think of you. That just proves dreams come true..." Harry blushed, taking her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, and he began to tell her what had happened most recently, telling her how Ron was back, etc. Lissa listened. She was glad Harry could trust her, she knew she could trust him too. And she knew, as soon as she was out, she would be right by Harry's side, helping him with the fight against the Dark Lord. It was her destiny, like it was his. Their gift, and their curse.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ron and his sister talked for sometime, before Harry returned, to take Ginny back to her room, and he to his. Ginny was almost out the door when Ron asked Harry his final question for the night: "Harry... is Hermione... with that... Draco?"  
  
Harry couldn't do anything but shrug. "Yes... and no. They are friends.. But I'm not sure if they are dating yet. It's not certain either way. They may be." Ron nodded, and Harry headed back with Ginny to their rooms.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Blaise spent his evening with Draco and Hermione, who helped him get sorted into his room, just next to Ginny's. His room had a mural on it of a city block in Hogsmeade, with the mark of FFR shining above, lighting up the town, and inscribed in bold letters it said "Lighting the World With Truth.' His bed was dark shades of blues and greens, and his carpet was a plush red wine color. They finished fairly quickly, thanks to Hermione's brilliance in color schemes. Then Blaise fell asleep, and then Draco and Hermione left together.  
  
Hermione walked Draco to his room for a change. They sat on his bed, waiting for either one to speak. Draco started. "So...." Hermione finished, "Yes..." And then the at further in silence.  
  
Draco started again. "Well, I was thinking, you know, some time we could.. Go out... Not like on a date.. If you don't want to that is, just something fun for us to do together, to get to know eachother better and all since we really don't and you seem like such an interesting person and all I just thought-"  
  
"Yes." Said Hermione, taking one of his hands in her own, while Draco put the other against his face realizing he had just rambled much more than necessary.  
  
"Yes?" He squeaked out.  
  
"Yes." She stated, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and leaving, before leaving Draco there, rendered speechless, for possibly the third time in his whole life.  
  
~~*~~  
  
AN: Alrighty then! Ha ha ha! Only a slight cliff hanger in there. But trust me, this is not at all where the action ends, though, I imagine, the beginning of school will bring much more into the story, as people deal with all the new couples, the three new death eaters, and (spoiler!!!) One of those DE joining snape as a spy! LOL! Anyways, probably only one or two more LONG chapters before I take it to the next book! When Stars Collide! Which takes place at the beginning of the school year. That's going to be a long one! ^^' at least, knowing how I write because I like a lot of things to be going on all at once! 


	19. A Love Too Strong

Campiongal How The Stars Fall Chapter 17: A Love To Strong 3-30-03  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione woke the next morning, beaming. School would be starting, and she and Draco had a date! She couldn't be more thrilled. She strolled to her closet and looked at some of her folded muggle clothes. She decided it would be super cute to wear some, especially in going to Hogsmeade. She decided upon a Black halter top, and some short black jean shorts, and some sexy black beaded sandals. After taking a shower, making her hair sparkle, and have the faint smell of vanilla. She decided it looked so beautiful down and straightened, so that is what she did.  
  
She practically bounded down the stairs for breakfast this morning, leaping into the Great hall, positioning herself between Harry, and Draco. Harry was gleefully talking to Ginny next to him, who had Blaise looking over her shoulder, listening, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.  
  
Hermione grinned and winked at Draco, who was still very surprised about last nights date arrangement, was blushing, which looked rather curious, and not at all inconspicuous against his pale skin. "Good Morning Draco!" She said, before turning to the others, who noticed her uplifting mood, "Morning Harry, Ginny, Blaise!" She smiled, taking a sip of her morning pumpkin juice.  
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione. She was very cute when she was bubbly. While Ginny had always looked up to Hermione, as an older sister figure, who excelled in all she did, it was harder now, with her newly returned brothers heart still aching.  
  
Harry smiled. He couldn't wait to go with Ginny to the Hospital wing this afternoon. He would see Ron, and Lissa, and he would be able to spend time with two of the people he loved most. Blaise was just happy all over, most of all on the outside, however. Inside he was tense. He knew the fight was not going to be over for a long time. A long, long time. And the thought of losing Ginny in the fight was unbearable. He had only just found her, it was to early to loose her. However, Blaise wasn't the only one thinking of the war... elsewhere, plans were coming together  
  
~~*~~  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore, and Severus Snape sat in a small room, a lone figure to the side of them, shaking, not just out of the chill of the room, but out of devastation and fear. Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Dumbledore stood."Ms. Parkinson. We realize you have suffered and intolerable loss now, you life will never be the same. Mr. Crabe and Mr. Goyle, you will have heard by now, Have been sent to their respective home, and will not be returning to Hogwarts, rather, they will stay at home, and possibly transfer to Durmstrang for the final art of their education, but that is none of our concern anymore. You have to understand, Ms. Parkinson." Dumbledore paused, and looked at the young lady. "They were not given the choice I'm about to present to you. Possible because I knew they would refuse, and it would be a danger to the mission against Voldemort, if they knew, what you are about to know. We realize Ms. Parkinson, that you were forced into this life, this torture, of becoming a Death Eater."  
  
Pansy winced visibly, but Dumbledore continued on. "We would like to change the outcome of your future, however. We are giving you an option, Ms. Parkinson, an option we don't know if you are going to like. You may go home, return there, and live the life that has been set out for you. You may live with your parents, and receive your wizarding license from home teaching, or go to a different academy that will accept you." At this, both Professors stood, and looked at Pansy in the eyes. "Or you may stay here, and work in the fight against Voldemort. Snape had been a spy with us for some time now. And you may join him. Choose carefully Ms. Parkinson. If you choose to go, this conversation will be erased from your memory, and you will only know you are being returned to your family. But if you stay, we will promise to protect you with all the power we have. All of it. And Professor Snape here, will guide you in becoming a spy for us. You will be protected, we will make sure Voldemort and his Followers believe you were not caught that evening, and... That you escaped. And as I said before Ms. Parkinson, everything will be sure to run as smooth as we can make it, for you, in either situation, but the decision is up too you. No one can make this for you. It is your life, and you shall live it as you see fit." Dumbledore sat down, and Severus sat next to him.  
  
The trio waited for what seemed a very long time before Pansy stood, shakily, and spoke for herself. Possible for the first time in her life, she spoke firstly and only for herself. "I will join the fight..." She stated. "Against Lord Voldemort." The three faces lit up, and Pansy ran to the men, giving them a hug each, before sitting back down facing them. "What must I do now, to help, in every way I can?"  
  
And then they sat, and explained to her what must be done. No one would see Pansy again for a long time now. Not her family, not her friends, not even the faculty. It wouldn't be until much later, until school, that anyone would see the strong new fighter.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione pulled Draco down the corridor, they laughed heartily, making jokes about the paintings and tapestries they passed. Finally reaching a long corridor they stopped. Neither had been there, it was clear at their reactions. The corridor faced out onto the grounds, one wall to the inner castle was a large mural of the Quidditch pitch, in a game that appeared to be between Slytherin and Griffindor. The side that was out to the grounds was an extended balcony, archways and great pillars holding up the high ceiling. Wooden benches stained into dark wood, iron trim wrapping into intricate patterns. Everywhere small fountains, cool water trickling everywhere, peace.  
  
Hermione smiled broadly, as Draco led her to look out. "This scene... Is almost as beautiful as you..." He commented, looking into her eyes, taking both of her hands into his, entwining their fingers together, lifting them up, their bodies coming ever closer together.  
  
"Draco... how come no one else knows your this sweet...? Why.. Why do you choose to share it all with me, when... there is so much more..." Hermione looked honestly into his eyes. She didn't think she was worth all of his beautiful words, surely... surly there were other witches he could love...  
  
Draco only shook his head, smiling, "Hermione, you are the only girl I could ever truly love. I know that now. Your truly remarkable, so much, I'm surprised it took even me this long to see it." Draco took Hermione in his arms then, slipping his strong arms delicately around her waist, pulling her to him, "You see, I would be ten times the fool I already am, if I didn't take the opportunity to know you more. Your so smart, so funny, remarkably spontaneous, and, if you honestly want to know, I have never set eyes on anything more spectacular in my entire life, and it's embarrassing it's taken me an entire summer, to admit that I feel for you like this..."  
  
Hermione looked so surprised, she could have fallen over if Draco hadn't been holding her so closely. But, the greatest shock was still to come, as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, he drew her into a kiss so passionate, they were both in complete rapture with each other. Draco's fingers twirled gently in her hair, one of his hands gently rubbing her back. Hermione was completely involved in the kiss, her hands tracing the lines of his face, and his chest, ad they were both so lost in the kiss, they completely lost the rest of the day.  
  
(A/N: I know, I know... FINALLY! As my romie is quoting behind me "Good! Now just have them up against the wall, will you?" sooo *cough* back to the story! *hides in shame of explicit-ness*)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ginny swung her and Blaise's hands between them as they strolled down the rows of the Library. She giggled as he quoted Shakespeare, and other Muggle poets, and authors. Blaise smiled down at her. In his eyes, Ginny was perfect. Her freckles that danced upon her flawless skin, the long fiery red hair that waltzed around her. Ginny's face lit up when Blaise stopped them in the middle of a lounge area, taking out his wand, and setting up some light music, and taking Ginny into a dance, twirling her around, spinning their bodies around the room. And there they lost themselves in the moment, that lasted for what could only be described as an infinite love.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry sat with Lissa in his lap, next to Ron's bed in the Hospital wing. It amazed Harry, as he listened to them speak, how well Lissa could connect with others. In his eyes she was absolutely flawless, a woman with no faults. Ron was getting back his strength impressively quickly, a lot in part with thanks to Lissa. She had helped him take his first few steps out of his bed, helped him gain better speaking ability. While he was still the same as ever, getting back to routine after having most the life sucked out of him was difficult.  
  
About twenty minuets later Harry was saying goodbye to his best friend and leading Lissa out into the hallway. She was finally going to be able to return to her room. After so much loss of blood, she herself had been weak for quite sometime, but shocked the Medi-Witch when she was able to walk around helping with arranging supplies, and tending to Ron, and other patients with cuts and bruises, aches and pains. No one ceased to be amazed with her for the remainder of the summer, least of all Harry.  
  
They walked up the stairs, talking about random things, like muggle telephone usage, music, and how much they wished they could see their mothers. Harry had known about Lissa's families tragedy for some time. Her mother was killed by voldemort shortly before his own parents were killed, and her father, had been driven insane. Lissa had been forced to grow up with her Brother raising her, and taking care of their father. It had been hard on her, but she didn't think all to much of it now, she needed to be strong for others who were hurting presently, not fearing their past. She was better than that. She wasn't going to let what happened to her family determine her future, she wouldn't allow it. She wanted to become an Auror, just like her brother.  
  
Harry kissed her cheek at the door, before walking to his own.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The rest of the summer was filled with happy memories, and excitement of fun, joy and memories. They couldn't wait for the return of the other students. It was going to be even more of an eventful school year, and most certainly, it would bring them closer to the final fight, for their lives, and the lives of the ones they loved so dearly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
That's it! At least for this book! Look out for the next book, When stars collide, for the exciting school year ahead of them, when Pansy spies for the Ministry, along with snape, Draco and Hermione learn to deal with the pressures of segregation, Blaise and Ginny learning to cope with their own Losses, Ron's new search for freedom, and harry's final battle with Voldemort, and his final decision of a life with Lissa. ^^' I summerize well! So, now, I've uploaded the first chapter of When Stars Collide, so you should go read it *points* Go, go, go! *pushes lightly* Go now! It's good I promise! I swear! It's good! Go read! You have to see the Finale! 


End file.
